


Terrible and Wonderful

by alseeptoday



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Comeplay, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, again only a hint, boys being competitive, only a hint of it, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Competitiveness can be an ugly trait in people but when Michael decides to challenge the rest of the boys to a competition in endurance, they all find that they are eager to prove themselves to each other. Well, maybe except Luke.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Basically, the boys decide to wank off together to see who lasts the longest but it sort of maybe ends up becoming some kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is yet another shamelessly, filthy, self-indulgent fic i wrote but this time it's chaptered. haha great. 
> 
>  
> 
> this is actually pretty much just boys wanking but there's slight feelings but not really they all just love each other a lot b/c friends and that. it is leaning slightly towards clemmings and i deeply apologise i cant help myself. there's still elements of almost every pairing tho so... :)
> 
> it's also 5am and i've roughly proof read but... not very well tbh.
> 
>  
> 
> come be my friend on tumblr if you want - alseeptoday.tumblr.com <3 - i'm lonely and would love to know what u think

If they ever happened to be asked by an onlooker – God, forbid – why they did this, they would probably reply that it was just something that came to be out of boredom. They all knew that this wasn’t entirely the case and they were just too stubborn to admit that it was because they were all intensely competitive – some would argue too competitive.

It started out as a slight disagreement, Michael the target of their anger at his consistent refusal to go to the gym with them. 

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal I don’t care about muscles or any of that shit!” Michael fought their complaints, curling up further on the couch which he had all but moulded into in the last four hours. 

“No, it’s not about muscles, Michael. If you don’t exercise regularly you won’t be able to perform as good on stage,” Calum continued, sweat glistening on his exposed collarbones. 

“I perform just fine, thank you very much,” Michael added, a little bit offended.

“Yeah but you get out of breath quicker than all of us,” Ashton commented, making Michael want to snap that his addition wasn’t needed for the conversation; he was feeling slightly ganged up on.

“Fuck off, so what?” 

“I think he’s talking about stamina,” Luke spoke up from somewhere hidden, voice quiet but blunt as always. Michael looked around the room to find him and give him evil eyes for joining in. He was sprawled out on the floor, scrolling on his phone.

“Stamina?!” Michael squawked, offended. Of course he had more stamina, what a ridiculous question; he didn’t need the gym for stamina. “I know I have more stamina than you because you don’t just have to build that up at the gym. I have more stamina than all of you and I am very confident in my ability. In fact I am so confident that… that I challenge you all to an endurance competition!” Michael yelled, feeling victorious already. 

“Do I have to change?” asked Luke, the whine evident in his voice at the thought of effort, and before Michael could answer Calum spoke

“No,” he groaned in complaint “We’ve just done a workout I don’t want to do another one.” They had apparently missed the point; Michael wasn’t surprised. 

“It’s a different kind of endurance.” He clarified.

“Fuck. That.” Ashton exclaimed, clearly understanding, and Michael almost tossed back his head and laughed like an evil genius.

“Why? Are you scared I’ll beat you?” Michael boasted cockily. Ashton didn’t answer but Michael could already feel that he was winning because he knew Ashton wouldn’t be able to turn down the challenge now.

“Wait,” Calum looked incredibly confused “what are we discussing here? Are we talking about dicks?” 

“Again?” Luke asked, not seeming particularly phased, still scrolling on his phone. 

“Yes we are. Because I know that I have great stamina and I bet it’s better than all of yours put together and I’m not some kind of muscular freak or gym enthusiast,” Michael explained, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. It seemed like he was doing it for the greater good of the couch potato not for his own selfish need to prove himself to the rest of his stupid band. 

“Okay, so I don’t have to change?” Luke said finally putting his phone on the coffee table and Michael shook his head “Yeah, okay I’m in.” 

“There is no way that you have more stamina than me or Ash,” Calum interjected, ignoring Luke entirely. There was a pause while Calum seemed to be thinking it over “Fuck it, I’m in too.” 

“There needs to be rules,” Ashton said apparently agreeing too even though he still looked a little bit reluctant. Yes, Michael was going to show them all.

“Right, we all start at the exact same time, obviously,” Luke supplied helpfully “and… I’d say that stopping results in disqualification.” 

“Yeah alright,” Michael agreed “everyone okay with the rules?” Everyone nodded. “Right, dicks out, gentlemen.”

“Hang on, we’re doing this now?” Calum seemed shocked, his eyes growing wider as Michael started to unfasten his belt and pants, shimmying out of them quickly. Luke stood up from his position on the floor and did the same. “oh, God.” Calum muttered like he regretted every choice he’d ever made before also following suit. 

Soon all four of them were just sat in their boxers and shirts, all positioned so they could see each other – which wasn’t weird, they were keeping an eye on the competition. Luke and Ashton had been the first to get two armchairs, giving themselves their own space, which left Calum and Michael to share the sofa. 

Luke and Michael opted for the underwear off approach while Calum simply shimmied his down to his thighs, pulling his vest up as well to expose his belly and Ashton just pulled his dick out of the hole in his boxers. 

“Ready?” Michael asked “Set, go.” It would have been funny to someone watching how they all started jerking their flaccid dicks in perfect unison. It was funny and Michael couldn’t stop the giggles from leaving him. Calum was also laughing but his laughter seemed more nervous and the whole situation was pretty fucked up so it seemed fair. All of them were laughing a little bit now and Michael was sure that one of them was going to call it quits, tell them all to stop being weird, but no one did. 

Michael just focused on thinking of the motion of his hand as something completely distant from what he was actually doing to allow himself some extra time right from the beginning. He’d get hard slow, jerk off slow and beat the rest of them easily. He was an experienced masturbator and the others were idiots for accepting his challenge; what did they think he was doing while they were all working out? 

Amateurs, he thought and then decided to look up and see how the ‘amateurs’ were doing.

Calum looked half hard, steadily jerking his dick, hand on his belly in a fully relaxed position. His eyes were closed as he leaned back in his seat. A silly mistake, if he allowed himself a chance to imagine something that turned him on, he’d have no chance further down the line. His throat was all exposed and Michael briefly entertained the thought of biting it, just because. 

His gaze moved to Ashton who was also half-hard but he seemed a lot more self-conscious than Calum, eyes moving over everyone else like he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. Michael wanted to say that he could stop if he wanted but he was half-hard so he wasn’t _not_ enjoying it. Ashton briefly met Michael’s eyes and laughed a little bit, rubbing a palm over his face and muttering something that sounded a lot like “this fucking band”.

Luke was fully hard, stroking with no qualms whatsoever about losing – of course – his head resting against the back of the chair, one leg thrown over the arm. He looked absolutely fucking scandalous with no pants or underwear on, legs wide open and he was letting out little gasps into the air. Now Michael saw why Ashton looked so twitchy because his eyes kept flicking to Luke, then away like he couldn’t stop looking at the boy. 

It also didn’t help that Luke had one hand slowly creeping along his own thigh and down over his balls, rolling them around a bit. Michael thought that maybe Luke wasn’t listening to what the aim of the game was. Did he know what endurance meant? Michael looked back over to Ashton who had his head in one of his hands as he leant into the arm of the chair. He was sort of curling in on himself, still pumping his cock but he was now very hard indeed. Michael wasn’t judging, so was he; it would take a much stronger person than himself to not get an erection at the sight of a wanton Luke Hemmings. 

It was only now that Michael also considered his massive disadvantage amongst the group – he was the only one here properly attracted to guys (although Ashton’s approach was saying something different. Maybe it was one of them things where he only finds the same sex sexually hot but not romantically or something). As he looked around the circle at his friends – stressing the word friends in his mind – he found that he was getting a bit more worked up than he had prepared for. They all looked very nice like this, another thing he hadn’t prepared for. 

Michael had seen his friends in various states of being across the years: drunk and covered in sick, crying, plastered in different types of food, laughing until they had to run to the toilet and naked straight out of the shower. Never in his life did Michael think it would be possible to find any of the three boys appealing in any way other than platonically but right now… they looked downright fuckable. Every one of them. It was actually quite tragic. 

He heard a loud groan and he refocused back in the room and looked straight at Luke who was clearly enjoying himself. Michael noticed that Ashton and Calum were looking at him as well, gazing just as intently which made him feel better. Perhaps his disadvantage wasn’t as large as he thought. 

“Luke, you are so loud,” Michael commented, chuckling because it was kind of funny, because it was Luke and he knew he could still make fun of him in this situation, and he didn’t want the others to feel awkward. 

“Shut the fuck up, Michael I’ve heard you wanking you’re just as bad when you’re going for it,” Luke snapped back playfully, opening his eyes, looking directly at Michael with a knowing expression on his features. Michael knew he was referring to the time when Luke walked into their room after thinking Michael was hurt but really he was just three fingers deep in his own arse. Luke could be cruel and Michael wanted to say something but Luke just pushed his head back into the chair with a whine. Fucking hell.

“Jesus,” Calum muttered, looking slightly confused. 

“Sorry,” Luke started with an empty apology “I haven’t jerked off in ages, I’ve been too tired so,” he let the sentence trail off and just continued, fist moving much faster than everyone else’s. Michael’s stomach did a small flip but he calmed himself down, thinking other thoughts. Everyone seemed to be in shock because of how _vocal_ Luke was being because out of everyone he looked like he’d be reserved. But then, really, of course he wouldn’t be… it was _Luke_ ; they were stupid for thinking otherwise.

Michael did another quick glance around at everyone and saw a slight shine on the head of Ashton’s cock and had to really stop thinking before his thoughts went to how Ashton is someone who leaks a lot and _fuck_ this was dangerous territory. Ashton looked a lot more composed than before but he had a slight pink blush on his cheeks that was oddly cute even given their current situation. It was especially cute because his eyes were drooping, his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was pouty and to some that may be sexy but to Michael it was insanely adorable. 

“Guys,” Luke spoke and Michael thought that this was it, Luke was going to come and his belly went all funny and he went hot all over. “Is fingering allowed? It helps me a bit,” he asked instead and Michael looked away from him and out of the window in the most unsubtle manner ever. 

“Oh, God,” Michael said in a completely macho way that didn’t resemble a whimper at all and he glanced at Luke who looked so fucking pleased with himself. 

“Why would you do that? This is an endurance competition why do you want _help_?!” Calum argued, with much more composure than any of them… which just seemed rude and unkind. Michael had thought that Calum would be out straight away.

“I’m just gonna,” Luke started and then he licked his finger before moving it in between his legs and circling his hole in the most obscene way possible. Michael really needed to look somewhere else or just _be_ somewhere else entirely.

“Luke you absolute dick,” grunted Ashton and Michael was about to chime in and agree, turning to look at Ashton for some relief from Luke but then he saw him panting, twitching and striping cum up his belly, catching Michael completely off-guard. 

“Holy shit,” Michael muttered and squeezed his eyes shut so quick and tight that it hurt so he had to reopen them. He couldn’t look at Ashton’s tensing stomach and slack jawed expression without knowing that he would follow him immediately. He just heard the older boy gasping for breath in the room and also heard Calum let out his first moan since they started; this was so fucking impossible and Michael felt the head of his dick starting to get tacky with precum, something that didn’t usually start happening until he was extremely close. Hopefully everyone else was just as close. He finally allowed his gaze to land on Ashton, once he heard his panting start to slow. 

He was a mess. He’d managed to pull his shirt up a bit to avoid maximum damage but there was still some cum across the Led Zeppelin logo and some had pooled on his boxers which he didn’t take off, a rookie mistake. His stomach was rising and falling dramatically and the blush on his cheeks was extremely prominent. He licked his lips a few times and Michael could see how embarrassed he felt with the way he avoided eye contact for as long as possible with everyone, looking at his own dick like it had disappointed him. Michael almost wanted to cum just to make him feel better… but he wanted to win more.

“I hate you,” Ashton spoke, finally looking up at Luke, who was smirking devilishly and still playing with his arse. Michael’s stomach clenched, his shirt sticking to his back with sweat. “Why the fuck would you say that?! I didn’t even think you were my competition!” 

“Sorry,” Luke said, sounding slightly out of breath but that might have just been because of how fast he was jerking himself off. He was an animal. “It… it was a genuine accident, though Ash. I was trying to get Michael, not you.” He smirked again, what a little shit. Michael said so.

“You’re such a little shit,” and he couldn’t even pretend that he didn’t sound like he was gonna blow any second because he really did. His voice was definitely more wrecked than Luke’s. What a bastard. “At least now we know that Ashton is into a little bit of anal fingering.” Michael continued, keeping it light as always. However, it didn’t quite have the same effect when he had to pause between the words ‘anal’ and ‘fingering’ to let out a low groan, licking his lips, trying not to succumb to the feeling that would take him directly into the danger zone. 

“Have we discovered your weakness, Ashton?” Luke teased, wiggling a finger around the rim of his hole which Michael definitely wasn’t staring at. 

“Not quite,” Ashton mumbled grumpily, mopping up his lap with his shirt as best as he could. Calum was getting quite fidgety next to Michael, his legs spread out so his bare thigh was making contact with Michael’s. It was very warm. Calum looked comfortable, barely breaking a sweat, his mouth just occasionally twitching and his eyes fluttering. He didn’t look anywhere near as fucked as Luke who was moaning and shaking with his dick shining. He’d also pushed his shirt up to tweak at his nipples, something Michael wouldn’t have expected from Luke; then again, he was really full of surprises today. 

“I wish I had some lube,” Luke mumbled but Michael knew from the twinkle in his eyes that he was saying it for comedic value (mostly). He chuckled afterwards, meeting Michael’s eyes. It seemed inappropriate given the current task at hand, but Michael really wanted to grab him and wrestle him to the ground and maybe hit him a few times. Not hurt him… much; he was just really fond of him and apparently needed to express that through slight physical abuse. 

Michael was completely fucked, his chest heaving erratically as he tried his hardest to preoccupy his brain with gross thoughts but it had stopped working due to constant stimulation and the blonde teen opposite him moaning and biting his lip; it was messing with his head. He let out an embarrassingly throaty groan, mainly out of frustration, but he just didn’t give a shit which was a good indicator of how far gone he was. 

“A-are you gonna cum, Michael?” Luke asked cheekily but he was definitely just as close as Michael. 

“Not until you do, Lukey,” Michael responded in a beautifully patronising tone, one he was proud of himself for being able to manage. 

“Fuck it,” Michael heard and at first he thought it came from Luke but his mouth didn’t move. It wasn’t until he heard the pained grunt to his left that he realised it was Calum. Michael was just as shocked to see his whole body heaving forward, shallow pants erupting from his chest and he was _definitely_ shocked when he started to come. 

It wasn’t just because Calum seemed like he was in it to win it and most certainly holding up better than Luke or Michael, it was because his cum shot so far that it landed on Michael’s exposed leg, making a beautiful stripe. Michael had been ready for Luke’s orgasm for a while, so when it came from Calum he was still ready. What he wasn’t ready for, was for Calum’s cumshot to actually _land_ on him and that was it.

If Michael had been shocked at Calum’s orgasm, he was even more surprised at his own being practically punched out of him with such a force that his jaw locked from the strain. It was so unexpected that he didn’t even prepare and he was painting his shirt completely, cum soaking through the material and onto his skin. It was a thing that Michael never planned to happen in front of other people with it being a little too close to his actual kink. Then again, Calum’s cum on his leg made him lose it completely so he’d argue that the cat was most likely out of the bag, especially with Luke’s sneaky eyes never missing a trick.

Eventually, Michael had to rip his hand away from his dick because it was too much, even if his body was still vibrating with his orgasm, in the limbo between climax and aftershocks. 

He opened his eyes just in time to see Luke lose it, fisting himself with such force Michael worried he might pull his cock off. Then, Luke arched his back and came all over his shirt, apparently joining the rest of them on that front – except Calum who’d managed to be smart enough to avoid that. 

The worst thing about Luke’s orgasm, by far, was his moans.

Whenever Michael had imagined Luke in a sexual situation (it just happened, it wasn’t on purpose) he imagined that he’d be the silent type. Like the type of person who provides no warning before he ejaculates straight into your mouth, like a dick, with neither his body nor voice. But he was extremely vocal and mobile, thrashing and panting and not looking the slightest bit embarrassed. It was a lot hotter than Michael was willing to admit in his vulnerable, sensitive, post-orgasmic state. 

“Shit,” Luke huffed when he was done, laughing and smiling. “Fun.” He uttered the one word as though he’d forgotten how to string a sentence together. Michael would have probably had that same problem a few seconds ago. 

Michael looked down at himself. His hand was covered in cum, as was his shirt, his legs were slightly shaking (his eyes couldn’t help drifting to the shine on his thigh that had belonged to Calum) and his softening dick looked disappointing.

“That was a lot messier than intended,” Michael chuckled, not really knowing how to go about changing. If he took his top off over his head, he would get semen in his hair which wasn’t glamorous at all and it certainly wasn’t punk… or would it be, like, extra punk? Either way, he didn’t want it. 

“Hang on a second,” he heard Ashton’s voice from the corner. He was pointing at Michael, anger on his face “is that my _fucking shirt_?!” Oops. Michael’s eyes widened; he’d completely forgotten. 

“I’m so sorry!” he gasped, because it wasn’t on purpose. If it was on purpose, he’d be laughing like Luke was. Luke, whose shirt also looked like something Ashton would wear.

“Ash,” Luke gasped through giggles. “I’m sorry, man.” He didn’t have to say any more and Ashton’s expression turned thunderous but Luke just kept on laughing. 

“In all fairness Ashton, you started it. You came on your shirt first. We just wanted to continue the trend,” Michael challenged dangerously, knowing he couldn’t get up and run. He just hoped that Ashton wouldn’t risk coming into contact with the mess on Michael to hit him. 

“I’m leaving this band, I’m so serious,” Ashton groaned, rubbing his face with his hands and throwing his discarded shirt at Luke’s face, who was still laughing. When it touched him, he acted like he’d just caught a poisonous snake, squealing like a child to get away from it. Ashton smiled victoriously. 

Michael just tipped his head back and cackled. 

“We should probably clean up,” Calum said, being sensible and grossed out at the same time.

Calum never said anything about how fast Michael came once his jizz landed on his leg which he was immensely grateful for. Luke, on the other hand, shot him a knowing glance and Michael knew that he knew what pushed him over the edge.

“I’m just saying, I want a rematch because I think Luke cheated and these results aren’t accurate,” Ashton explained, getting up to put his jeans back on, clearly not caring about the stains on his boxers. Maybe he liked it like Michael did. This band was fucked up.

“Seriously?” Luke asked, not really seeming bothered. Michael glanced at him and he was reclining, arse naked, scrolling on his phone like nothing had even happened and his dick wasn’t out. 

“Yes! Because you’re a cheating bastard and I won’t stand for it!” Ashton exclaimed.

“I could probably go again,” Calum muttered and Ashton looked like he was about to choke. 

“Not now!” he squeaked, even though he would never admit that he sounded like that. It was definitely a squeak. 

Michael fought the urge to jump on his back. He wanted to keep his balls and he’d need them to prove himself during the rematch. 

“Hang on, did I win?” Luke asked, genuine confusion on his face, finally looking up from his phone. They all nodded at him, Michael looking at him like he was a fucking idiot. “Nice.” They were silent for a while and Michael really hated Luke Hemmings, he was too relaxed. 

“I bet I can win again,” Luke mumbled but only Michael could hear “I know things.” He said glancing at Michael, mischief practically glinting in his eye like on a cartoon.

Holy fuck, what had he started?


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little messy (and emotional) during the rematch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this has taken me SO long to update i'm so sorry thank you for all your nice comments/kudos/patience with me i really love you.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> there might be some errors in this so sorry for that too and if this is rather heavy on the clemmings (i would say sorry but i'm not lol oops, if that ain't your thing it's not a clemmings story it's ot4 niceness still but idk what happened w this chapter it just ran away from me) with a lovely side of cashton :)

The next week was just an endless stream of all four of them taking the piss out of each other, as it usually was, but this time they had a new subject matter.

Calum won the award for best joke of the week when they were in an interview. They were asked about who’s the latest to places and he said, as calm as anything.

“Well, Ashton’s definitely the fastest out of us all,” and it was said in such a nonchalant manner that Michael thought it was accidental. But he glanced at Calum and saw him fighting a smirk. He held back the laughter so well but then he saw Luke’s face and he just lost it completely. Ashton was uncharacteristically silent, maintaining a professional composure. 

Then, after the interview, he half yelled at the rest of them for being too obvious with their jokes and complaining that the whole world would think he had issues in the bedroom department. Which obviously lead to the rest of them jumping into exaggerated impressions of Ashton’s bedroom performance. 

Ashton really did get it the worst all week so Michael thought he’d be kind and he sat them all down and proposed the rematch. 

“We’re doing this as a chance for Ash to regain his lost dignity,” Ashton rolled his eyes at Michael, not taking the bait; at least he was a good sport. 

“Okay, before we start we need to update the rules because some people need them in order to play fair,” Ashton said, directing his gaze obviously at Luke who just acted like he had no idea what he was talking about. Luke really could be evil when he wanted to.

“Yes,” Calum agreed, sitting forward and putting on some kind professional face “Well, new rule. No anal play because it’s not fair to Michael or Ashton. Mainly Ashton.”

“No it fucking is not,” Ashton argued half-heartedly, voice weak and defeated. 

“Objection: you can’t tell me whether I can play with my arse or not,” Luke pointed at Calum.

“This is what I don’t understand Luke. The aim of the game is to see who has the most stamina, why do you want to do something that makes you come faster?” Calum countered.

“Because if I didn’t, you’d all be waiting too long after you finish and you’d get bored,” Luke joked, trying not to laugh. It’s a good job his ego wasn’t actually that big or Michael would have to hit him. Maybe he’d like that. He didn’t really know what Luke liked other than a finger up his arse and it was incredibly stressful, especially because he _knew_ that Luke had figured out that Michael enjoyed Calum’s cum on his leg. 

“Objection,” Michael started, playing along “after sharing a room with Luke or being in the next room many times, I’d just like to propose that Luke’s average masturbation session lasts around 3 minutes. Certainly not impressive.” 

“Objection: that definitely doesn’t count,” Luke raised his voice, looking slightly red.

“Objection: it definitely does,” Michael spoke calmer.

“Erm, objection: no it doesn’t.”

“Erm, objection: yes it does,” Michael mocked, mimicking Luke’s speech, just to rile him up a little bit more.

“Objection: it fucking doesn’t because that’s when you’re alone which is totally different because those times I was scared of getting caught, which I obviously was, so didn’t wanna draw it out and give me a bigger chance of getting caught. Definitely doesn’t count. Calum, tell him,” Luke whined like a child and Michael just laughed. 

“Since when was I a fucking judge?” Calum asked, puzzled (at the same time as Ashton said “What is happening?”) 

“Since now, tell Michael he’s mean,” Luke complained. 

“Shut up both of you, Michael you’re mean. Luke stop being a grass,” Calum said, his impatient tone resembling one of a tired parent. Ashton apparently picked up on this as well because when Michael elbowed Luke in the side he said

“Michael, you be nice to your brother!” in a rough approximation of a southern American accent. It made Michael feel like a naughty kid so he flicked Luke’s ear again. He was sad when he didn’t retaliate. 

“Take your seats, gentlemen,” Calum ordered, clearly fed up of being ignored. 

“Why is ‘gentlemen’ the choice of word before we all get our dicks out together? Is that to make it seem straighter?” Ashton muttered.

“Don’t start, Ash,” Calum threatened, patience wearing thin. 

“Calum when did you become our mum?” Michael commented and he was ignored for the fiftieth time.

They all sat down, this time Calum opted for a chair alone, following Ashton’s example. It’s not like it would make it easier for them because Ashton lost last time. Then something clicked in Michael’s head. He would have to share the couch with Luke.

Luke. Cheating, manipulative, acting-all-innocent-but-they-all-knew-he-wasn’t-really Luke. Michael was screwed.

“No,” Michael said, asserting his distaste at the situation. Luke was sat as close to Michael as he could possibly get, his thigh resting pleasantly against Michael’s. 

“Stop complaining, Michael. You picked your seat,” Ashton smirked, the bastard.

“Yeah but I thought Calum would sit next to me, not this limpet of a human,” Michael whacked Luke’s arm just for emphasis and it made him yelp. Good. 

“Michael,” Calum muttered softly, placing a hand on his chest. “We all know that you are deeply in love with me but I’ve got to tell you now. The feeling is not mutual and it never will be. I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Michael wasn’t in the mood to be teased, he just wanted to make fun of Luke and make him move. 

“Ugh, fuck off,” Michael sighed in exasperation “Anyway if anyone fancies anyone it’s completely the other way around. I’ve seen the way you look at me Calum Hood, you’d love to have your lips on my dick don’t even lie!” 

“The only lips you want on your dick belong to Luke and you know it,” Calum pointed an accusing finger at Michael like a child. “The only reason you don’t want to sit next to him is because you’re scared you’ll lose!”

“When the fuck did Luke come into this, he’s completely irrelevant,” Michael asked, puzzled.

“Guys, I’m right here,” Luke muttered, offended. They both ignored him.

“I only don’t wanna sit next to him because he’s a cheat and we all know it. Besides, no one wants Luke’s thin shitty lips on their dick, his face just isn’t appealing to anyone,” Michael was fighting back his own laugher as he could hear Luke’s insulted gasp. He knew it wasn’t true; they all did. Luke was very nice to look at and Michael would have Luke blow him any day of the week. Then again, Michael would have anyone blow him any day of the week; Luke wasn’t special, he just appreciated a blowjob very, very much. 

“Have you finished insulting me?” Luke asked, his voice deadpan with a slight involuntary pout. He looked cute and Michael wanted to slap his face. Maybe Luke would enjoy it. Michael just wanted to know what he _liked_ was that so wrong?

“Luke, he’s just jealous because he’s an ugly troll and you’re a beautiful prince,” Ashton consoled from his secluded chair. Luke threw his head back and laughed loudly which seemed to be because the comparison of Michael to a troll was equal parts believable and ridiculous. He still preened at the comment because he was apparently the most easily pleased person ever. 

“Thanks, Ash,” Luke smiled, happy to have an ally. 

“Excuse me, Ashton,” Michael started, outraged at Ashton’s ability to forgive. He was still holding a grudge a minute ago, he was sure, “Whose side are you on? Do you remember who got you out last time?” 

“I wasn’t the target, though,” Ashton said. Which was true but Luke was evil and Michael knew that. “You’re just mad because he was targeting you.” Also, true.

“I’d just like to clarify that I didn’t target anyone except myself. I only said that I did to piss Michael off. You’re all taking it too seriously; I just like playing with my arse,” Luke spoke casually, looking on his phone again, an air of disinterest about him now that he wasn’t being abused quite as much. Michael wanted to throw his phone out the fucking window.

Then Michael started unbuttoning his jeans and, without even speaking about it, the rest of them followed suit. He was going to win because Luke wasn’t going to catch him off guard this time. He’d had his chance to be shocked – and appreciative – of his moaning last time and now he was ready. 

Michael looked around at the rest of his band members, not feeling the same jolt of arousal for what they were about to do as last time. The bubbly feeling in his tummy was still there, but it was much more subdued. He found himself filled with a new confidence.

It was dashed almost immediately when Luke sat back down after taking off his jeans and was almost on top of Michael with how close he was. 

“Could you be any closer to me?” Michael snapped to make Luke move; he couldn’t cope with the delicate warmth of Luke’s pasty thigh. 

“Sorry, my bad,” Luke mumbled and Michael was going to apologise for being harsh but Luke shuffled further onto Michael’s leg instead, fully spreading himself across Michael’s lap. He was a complete dick.

“I hate you,” Michael muttered, pouting.

“No you don’t,” Luke smirked, picking up Michael’s hand in his own and kissing the back of it. Michael didn’t even like that, he wasn’t even blushing. He certainly wasn’t blushing when Luke didn’t let go of his hand immediately. It pissed Michael off because he wished he could hate him just so he could tell Luke he hated him and have Luke know he meant it.

“Okay, ready?” Ashton asked, boxers still on which was something Michael couldn’t stop thinking about because Michael just _knew_ somehow that Ashton liked coming in his pants; he’d been thinking about it since the last time when he didn’t look at all grossed out about pulling his underwear up when they were covered in jizz. The thought of Ashton cumming in his boxers really did something to Michael’s stomach and he could _already_ feel himself starting to stir a bit. 

Michael suddenly realised that it was laughable to think he’d win. Today was just one of those days when he felt especially riled up for no particular reason and he’d be lucky if he didn’t blow in the first five minutes. Any false bravado was just that; false. He already had a semi.

Well, if he wasn’t going to win he may as well just enjoy it.

“Set, go,” Ashton finished, and all of them started up the awkward pace of stroking, the first few tugs full of self-awareness and self-consciousness. Michael glanced at the others. Ashton had his eyes shut as though he just needed to get in the zone and Calum looked bored, lazily stroking.

Luke, so far, wasn’t doing anything ridiculously uncouth. But, every so often his thigh would twitch and jiggle Michael’s leg. 

They all looked very focused and serious and it made Michael want to laugh because they were literally sat with their cocks in their hands; both times he’d done this he could just imagine someone walking in and seeing how absolutely ridiculous they looked. But, also, he kind of thought he’d like to get caught by someone so they could see how they were all sat wanking off together and prove that Michael wasn’t entirely making it up. 

He cut that thought off, entering dangerous territory again.

Michael just stroked his own dick and it was worrying how good it felt. It never usually felt this good from the outset unless he was really turned on. He had that feeling like he wasn’t forcing it, like this was what he was craving, like he was giving in to an urge, like he hadn’t come in weeks. He had though. This morning, in fact. 

He was fully hard already; he was fucked.

“Are you struggling already, Michael?” Calum piped up from somewhere irrelevant in the room, like he could read his thoughts. They’d barely started and he was already so hard, hand keeping up a slow and steady pace on his dick. It was almost embarrassing.

“Shut the fuck up,” he muttered under his breath but loud enough for the other to hear it. Why did any of them agree to do this? It was just providing each of them with fuel for mockery in the future. 

“Does it feel good?” he heard a low voice ask and it felt like someone had just poured a bucket of cold water over him. Because the voice didn’t sound mocking, it sounded husky and turned on. It was Luke (obviously who else would it be the little shit). 

“Stop,” was all Michael replied with because he really could not do this now. He glanced over to Luke, eyes immediately flicking down to the steady rhythm of his hand. He was captured completely by the sight of his pink cock head slipping through the hole of his fist. His cheeks were a bit flushed, not completely, and he was chewing at his lip. 

He also noticed that Luke’s dick looked wet. But before he could even comment Luke was holding out some lube to Michael.

“Want some?” he asked, like he was just offering him a piece of gum. Michael half nodded, just because he couldn’t actually believe that Luke was real and also because lube would probably be pretty nice; he’d already given up all hope of winning so it didn’t really matter. “The mention of lube last time made me realise how much better it would be with it.” Luke leaned over Michael and just sort of drizzled it where he was stroking. 

“Have you been carrying that with you ever since in case someone proposed the rematch?” Michael wondered out loud, trying not to laugh.

“Of course,” Luke said completely shamelessly. 

Michael just laughed and shook his head but it was hard to focus on anything other than how much his entire body was humming with arousal. He was starting to think maybe he was a massive exhibitionist who loved other people staring at his dick. Or maybe he was a voyeur who enjoyed watching other people have sex (which seemed entirely more likely). Maybe he was into group sex in a big way and it was worrying how violently his dick twitched when he accidentally thought about having group sex with the rest of his band.

“Shit,” Michael groaned smashing his head into the back of the couch – thankful after he’d done it that it was soft because it still sort of hurt – hoping it might get the thought out of his head. Ashton’s gaze flickered up to Michael and Michael could just tell he was taking in how far his legs were spread and how close Luke was to him. Michael was almost surprised Ashton didn’t just pull out now because it was getting dangerously homoerotic; if you could get more homoerotic than four males getting themselves off in the same room (which you definitely could and that was happening on the couch at that moment with Luke and Michael; Luke _had_ just dribbled lube on Michael’s prick for him). 

At the same time, he wasn’t surprised at all. Because now he had a clear image of Ashton coming after seeing Luke play with his arse. If anyone was going to be weirded out by anything they did, Michael suspected it would’ve been Ashton. But, instead of looking weirded out, he stared hungrily at Michael and it was… hot. 

Maybe he was an exhibitionist. A narcissistic one. 

Michael couldn’t stop looking at the eldest boy, his hair sort of matting down to his forehead in small curly loops. His arms were very nice, muscles twitching as he jacked his dick at a steady pace, sometimes faltering if it felt good – licking his lips occasionally, chest moving fast. Michael would definitely let Ashton pin him down and fuck him. He let out a small whimper; he really needed to stop thinking about his best friends like that, it wasn’t helping anyone.

Something else he hadn’t considered was how fucking hot Calum looked; it had been easy to avoid looking at him last time and Jesus, fuck, he was directly in his line of vision. Adam’s apple working up and down as he swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut every so often. His arm were on par with Ashton’s with how nice they looked, but Calum’s pace was so steady and collected against his own dick; he didn’t seem to have a problem with being too turned on so soon after starting like Michael did. He just looked so involved in his own head, his dick hard in his fist. 

Michael couldn’t bring himself to feel _that_ creepy, not even when Ashton caught him looking at Calum for a bit longer than necessary. And he felt less creepy when Ashton joined in with the staring at Calum.

He turned to look at Luke, who looked entirely innocent like he was just enjoying his wank, head pressed firmly against the cushions of the sofa. He was chewing on his lip, pulling it into his mouth with his lip ring and releasing it again several times. Michael was _so_ close to Luke that he could hear every noise that came out of his mouth. The quiet puffs of air that left him, the small pants and the catching of his breath. His own body was being shaken by Luke’s body moving so, not only was Michael moving in time to his own jerking, he was moving in time with Luke’s.  
It was _painful_.

Luke let out a small, broken whine and Michael’s cock twitched in his hand, warmth filling his stomach. 

Suddenly, Michael felt the need to focus very intently on ignoring the other boys in the room. He knew he wasn’t going to win, but he still needed to keep his dignity. Or just _some_ of his dignity, he didn’t even need it all.

He slowed down his pace, finding it difficult at first to break the rhythm Luke had unconsciously set for the both of them, and closed his eyes concentrating entirely on being elsewhere. 

It was working fine for about two minutes and he felt significantly less riled up than before. 

When he felt a small tapping on his arm, he nearly jumped off the sofa. It was only Luke, prodding his arm with a smile on his face. And it was a nice smile, not a plotting one. 

“Hey, so this is a bit weird and you can say no if you want,” his voice was low, clearly so the other two couldn’t overhear, which was another giveaway that he wasn’t coming up with an evil plan. 

“What is it?” Michael asked, warily yet also with a knowledge that he wouldn’t say no to anything Luke asked with that voice, all earnest and serious. 

“Would you hate it if I sort of cuddled up to you?” Luke enquired, looking a little bit shy. He clearly thought Michael was suspicious because he started to say “I swear it’s not because I want to get—”

“No, it’s fine. C’mon,” Michael gestured for Luke to lean against him. Luke practically threw himself against Michael’s side, crushing his right arm under the warmth of his torso through his shirt. Michael ended up having to switch to using his left hand on his cock.

Luke was lucky that Michael was ambidextrous as fuck when it came to wanking off.

“I know this is so strange but it’s like one of them urges you get when you’re really turned on and it’s like ten times worse than every other urge in your life,” Luke was explaining, a low whisper against Michael’s chest. “Like right now, we’re so close and I just wanna rub my dick against your hip or something.” Luke at least had the decency to look embarrassed by his words.

“Luke, stop it,” Michael warned, not because he was uncomfortable; he was just too scared he’d cave in a second and kiss the shit out of him. Luke suddenly let out a series of breathy pants against Michael’s chest before he was groaning.

“Shit,” he muttered, clearly working himself up like Michael did earlier. “When I come I might like squeeze or cuddle you, I’m sorry in advance,” Michael couldn’t even respond because that sounded pretty fucking good. “This could get messy,” Luke let out a breathy chuckle, mouth pressed against Michael’s neck now. Michael’s entire body stiffened. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Shut up,” Michael snapped, eyes darting around, voice defensive like it always was when something hit too close to home.

“I noticed last time. Calum came on your leg and it set you off. Would you like it if I did it this time? Or is it just Calum?” Michael could tell by the groan in the room that Calum was listening too. The questions Luke was asking were so terrible because he wasn’t playing it off as seductive, he just sounded like Luke asking about what they were going to eat for lunch. How could he sound so nonchalant when discussing absolutely obscene things? It was a talent. 

“I bet Calum would like to do it again, you know,” Luke continued and Michael was fucking speechless and he knew that he’d gone bright red. God, he really did want that to happen. Calum moaned enthusiastically in the room and Ashton was just looking at everyone, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck, Luke,” Calum mumbled, back arching into the chair like he wanted to get away from his own hand. 

“Would you?” he asked, gaining a beautiful whimper from Calum.

“Shut up, Luke,” he said with absolutely no heat behind it at all. Michael almost felt sorry for him because he knew what that was like. Luke is the worst. 

“That’s not an answer,” he teased, rubbing his nose against Michael neck. _Now_ he was up to something. But, strangely, Michael didn’t feel like the target. “Do you like coming on other people?”

Calum swallowed, biting his lip and everyone knew from that alone that he did but he nodded anyway. 

“So maybe you should come on Michael,” Luke spoke, voice turning sort of… sexy? _No_ Michael thought. This would mean that he’d cum in a matter of minutes. His gaze moved to Ashton who was looking very intensely at Calum. _Yes_.

“Or maybe you could come on Ashton,” Michael helpfully supplied, deciding that teaming up with the evil mastermind was his safest option. Calum’s head whipped round to look at Ashton. This was going to work perfectly.

“ _What_?!” Ashton squawked from his own corner, expecting to remain unnoticed. Michael knew immediately that his suspicions were confirmed about Ashton. 

“Well, you like it too, don’t you?” Michael smirked and watched Ashton consider what an appropriate response would be. 

“Well, um,” he babbled but that was all he _needed_ to say.

“Really, Ash? _Fuck_ ,” Luke moaned, closing his eyes and rocking up into his fist once like he’d slightly lost control. Jesus. Christ. “Ashton, do you want Calum to come on you?” Ashton swallowed, drawing in a very unsteady breath.

“Yes,” he confirmed, squeezing his eyes shut. Michael became very aware that the atmosphere had changed from teasing. It was as though the competition wasn’t of endurance anymore and it was just about getting off together and Michael was _so hard_. He really loved his friends. 

Ashton looked so vulnerable – something that shocked Michael a little – and turned on and _ready_ to cum. Calum turned to him.

“Ashton I’ll do it if you want,” his voice was quiet, nervous and Michael sort of felt like he shouldn’t be watching. But at the same time, he couldn’t _stop_ watching. 

“I suppose that would be um…” he paused to clear his throat and scrape a shaky hand through his curly hair “nice.” Calum took that as his cue to move over to Ashton and he awkwardly perched on the arm of the chair, jerking his dick with the intention of finishing. 

He looked very beautiful, arm muscle tensing every so often, breath steadily getting shallower and a smile lighting up his face when his eyes met Ashton’s. Michael felt strangely emotional, like he wanted to initiate a massive group hug and forget all about erections and the game. 

Calum placed a hand on Ashton’s cheek and said something that Luke and Michael couldn’t hear. Looking at them, at Calum getting tenser as he jerked off faster, at how close to each other they were at how Ashton was just sort of waiting, they looked like they should be kissing. In fact, it almost looked strange that they _weren’t_. 

“They look like they should kiss,” a breathy voice said and, for a moment, Michael thought his brain had a voice but then he realised it was Luke and they were clearly just thinking the same thing.

“I was _just_ thinking that!” Michael shout-whispered excitedly.

“Hivemind!” Luke replied in the same tone, holding up his left palm for Michael to slap in a low five. “We’re so in sync.”

“N*Sync,” Michael muttered nonsensically. It just seemed right to make the rhyme. Luke giggled into Michael’s neck anyway and it felt really nice so he was glad he said it.

“And Calum Hood races to the finish line, with just a short stretch left,” Luke started in his best commentator voice, complete with cheesy American accent. Calum’s face creased up in amusement, even as he continued letting out short huffs of air.

“Yes, not long left to go now Bill, he’ll surely be there in a matter of seconds,” Michael joined in with an over exaggerated Aussie accent. His dick was miraculously still as hard as ever. 

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Calum asked laughing, Ashton giggling too. 

“I’m actually getting pretty close,” Luke mumbled into Michael’s skin like it was a secret, sending heat rushing through him at the words, dick throbbing in his hand. He would have made a snarky remark about how commentators clearly got him going but his brain felt like it had mushed inside his skull.

“Fuck,” Michael groaned and Luke twitched his hips forward into his own hand and Michael felt the wet head of his cock brush against his leg. Luke grunted and Michael squeezed Luke’s arm where it had somehow draped itself over the other boy’s shoulder. It was ridiculous how quickly the mood had changed. 

“Where do you want me to cum?” Michael’s ears had tuned into Calum’s breathless, pressing whisper to Ashton. His voice taking on that edge people got when they were going to come in the next ten seconds. 

“Anywhere, anywhere,” Ashton rushed out, clearly picking up on the sense of urgency. 

“Here?” Calum asked, pointing to Ashton’s stomach, already getting into ready, moving so he was hovering directly over his body. Fuck, they both looked so obscene, the position they were in making it unmistakable what Calum was about to do.

Ashton nodded, quickly, licking his lips once more and Calum’s stomach started twitching in the nicest way; the giveaway that he was about to come. His breathing got much more erratic and his whole body curled forward. Then he groaned before stilling almost entirely and he began shooting cum all over Ashton, his whole face morphed into one of utter bliss. 

“Ohmyfucking—” Ashton moaned, cutting himself off as he started coming as well, before Calum was even finished, rubbing his free hand through the mess on his torso while he let out several strained grunts. Then, Calum looked like he crumpled and he just fell into Ashton, not caring about the cum coating his stomach. 

“Michael,” Luke _moaned_ forcing him to tear his eyes away from Ashton coming down from his high. “I-I’m gonna cum,” he half-whispered, voice breaking and Michael’s dick kicked out a bit of pre-cum and he felt heat burn through him at that. 

The words alone were something that always turned Michael on. The thought of Luke having an orgasm was another thing that turned Michael on. But Luke felt like he _needed to tell Michael directly that he was going to have an orgasm_ … and that was something he really couldn’t deal with.

“Fuck,” Luke whimpered and Michael dug his nails into Luke’s arm, causing Luke to moan and bite down on Michael’s neck. Then, Luke whimpered and started painting Michael’s lower stomach and dick with his jizz, mouth still biting down firmly; the pain was making Michael even more turned on. 

He could feel Luke’s saliva dribbling down his neck, where the younger boy was panting and moaning through his clamped teeth, body heaving forward. 

His stomach was trembling, dick giving one last weak spurt and he managed to remove his teeth from Michael’s neck, the pain intensifying and then dulling down in a second. 

Then, like he was on autopilot, Luke started stroking his hand through the trail he’d left on Michael like Ashton had done earlier to himself. But, because it was much lower down on his stomach, Michael’s dick bumped against the back of Luke’s hand. The foreign touch, along with the throbbing in his neck and the wet feel of Luke’s cum on him was all way too much and he came immediately. 

Michael smashed his head back into the sofa again, body shaking and trembling and he was half aware that he was almost shouting with how good he felt. He felt like he was coming for five years, body twitching and pleasure rocking through him well after he’d stopped adding to the mess on his body. 

As he started gaining back some of his senses, he became aware that Luke was pressing small kisses to his sore neck, like it was an apology. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ashton and Calum looking directly at him. And then he felt really strange.

He felt really secure here and his chest swelled with how fond he was of these three boys. It was one of those feelings where if he was on his own, he might have cried a little bit. Michael couldn’t have stopped the pure radiant smile that spread across his face if he’d tried he was just really happy and he could tell that the other three felt the same. 

“Okay so, this band is so much gayer than I originally thought,” Michael spoke after a short while and everyone laughed. 

“What the fuck even just happened?” Ashton asked, shaking his head even though he was still wrapped around Calum. 

“Dunno but we all came a lot sooner than anticipated,” Michael said, aware that this ‘round’ (were they even calling it that anymore?) had taken a shorter amount of time. Maybe Michael wasn’t the only one that felt unusually riled up from the get go. 

“Wait, am I still a judge?” Calum suddenly spoke out of nowhere. Everyone just looked at him in confusion.

“What?” Luke voiced the confusion the others felt. 

“If you remember, Luke, earlier you appointed me judge and I was just wondering if I was still a judge,” Calum was making literally no sense. Luke had clearly decided to go with it just to appease him, Michael would have done too.

“Yeah, sure you are Calum,” he said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Okay, cool,” he nodded “All those in favour of touching other people’s dicks next time say ‘I’.” Everyone just looked at Calum for a moment while they figured out what was happening. As soon as they did, all four of them said an enthusiastic “I”. 

“All those against?” he continued, even though he knew he’d be met by silence. “Excellent, notion carried.” 

“Isn’t that what politicians say not judges?” Ashton asked. 

“Shut up, don’t ruin this for me,” Calum replied, snuggling closer even though they were probably super disgusting. Michael wanted to do that too.

“Would it be inappropriate and gross if we initiated a cuddle pile right now?” he voiced his thoughts, even though he already knew no one would object. They were all the cuddliest people anyway and post-orgasmic they were probably even worse. 

Instead of replying, Calum and Ashton just rushed forward and piled on top of Luke and Michael which was all different kinds of disgusting and unhygienic. 

But it felt really right. 

Michael didn’t even care that he’d won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hello to me on tumblr alseeptoday.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. i'm starting university in a week so pls don't be mad if i don't update for a billion years i'm gna be busy as shit lol


	3. Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a new round of their healthy "competition", a brand new element is added to the mix. Dick touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here is round 3. i'm shit and i know this took so long to write but hopefully it satisfies ur ot4 needs for a while i know a lot of ppl have really wanted this to be updated. let's hope the next installment doesn't take as long to write lol  
> p.s. haven't really proof read this too much so it is probs riddled with errors. sorry
> 
> come find me on tumblr alseeptoday.tumblr.com i love everyone <3
> 
> p.p.s. thanks for all your lovely comments on this fic you are wonderful xoxoxoxox

Something that Michael had always loved was his bandmates – and his own – refusal to feel awkward. Even if they did feel awkward, they wouldn’t allow it to show for the sake of not feeling awkward. This was proven to still be the case in their current situation by Luke’s “gentle” approach of the subject when they were lounging on the sofas before a show. 

“Calum, were you serious about the dick touching next time?” He asked, and something about his face told Michael that he was more worried than he was letting on. As though they’d have all changed their minds after letting the idea stew in their brains for a while.

“What, yeah?” Calum responded looking up from his iPod, headphones pushed off one ear “Weren’t you guys? Like, I know it was said in the heat of the moment but I think it’d be… like, fun.”

“No, yeah I was I was just… checking, y’know,” Luke clarified and looked generally a lot more at ease even though he was trying to hide it; Michael just knew. Michael smiled to himself imagining Luke working himself up about it alone thinking it was all a joke.

Michael smiled because he’d been doing the same, not that he’d ever admit that now. The implication that Michael wasn’t the only one who actually wanted this was great; for some reason it made him want to make fun of Luke in front of everyone. Instead, he just draped himself over him so that his head was buried in his neck. He couldn’t see the TV they were crowded around anymore, but he didn’t mind. Luke patted his back a couple of times before snuggling him back. 

“I was thinking maybe we could meet in someone’s hotel room tonight,” Ashton said casually but Michael could detect the slight nervous edge to his voice. “Y’know, round 3?” Calum laughed at that.

“It’s hardly gonna be another ‘round’ if we’re just getting each other off is it?” he lowered his voice, looking round to make sure no one could overhear them, looking a bit embarrassed to be saying the words out loud. Michael’s cheeks went a little pink though so he was in no position to mock anyone.

“It still could be,” Ashton responded. “Just to keep it fun.” Which was essentially an excuse for them not to feel too freaked out by the “gayness” of it all and Michael knew it. Michael snorted and whispered that to Luke.

“Sssh,” Luke pinched Michael’s side, which was another way of saying ‘let them have their excuses’. Well, it _was_ completely fucking weird and Michael could see why they’d be internally freaking out a bit. Luke raised his voice then and Michael could feel the vibration of his speech where his head was pressed against his chest. “Why don’t we team up?” 

“O… Okay?” Ashton said unsurely. “How?”

“Me and Michael will be on a team and we have to try and get you too out. Simple,” Luke replied, fixing his hair in the reflection of his phone. Michael was sad at that because it meant that Luke wasn’t cuddling him anymore and he considered going over to Calum.

“Yeah, okay, oh God. Well, you two stay over there me and Ashton need to make a plan,” Calum accused, pulling Ashton to the other side of the room. Michael would have to put up with Luke. 

“Stop fixing your fucking hair, it looks fine,” Michael scolded, kicking him slightly for good measure. 

“Stop giving me backhanded compliments,” Luke argued back, but he put his phone down. “Did you miss me? Is that what this is?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Michael pouted a little but stopped when Luke buried himself into Michael’s shoulder. If he cuddled back, it was definitely by accident. His gaze moved over to where Calum and Ashton were sat laughing at each other. “Do you think they’re planning the all the different ways to cum on each other?” 

“Probably.” Luke laughed and planted a kiss to Michael’s cheek. Michael pretended he wasn’t blushing but Luke’s smirk told him that he definitely knew. 

-

They decided to use Ashton’s room because it was the tidiest – the tidiest being that there was actually some space on the floor not covered with clothes.

They piled into the room, throwing themselves clumsily on the bed, splaying across one another and getting comfortable. Michael had rested his head on Calum’s stomach and he sort of wished that they weren’t about to jerk each other off because he felt so warm and sleepy. But then again the more he thought about the fact that he was about to touch one of their dicks the more he perked up. That probably shouldn’t be happening.

“Okay, how are we gonna do this?” Calum asked, after they’d been silently sprawled over each other for 5 minutes. Michael didn’t really want to move at that moment in time, snuggled nicely into Calum; he felt very warm. 

“I should just suck Calum’s dick, I’m in prime position for it here,” Michael joked and enjoyed the laughter he was met with, even the slightly nervous chuckle from Calum. He wanted them to laugh – that was probably the best way to avoid making this whole thing weird. He didn’t want to have to stop; it was too enjoyable. “I know that’s not why we’re here but sucking dick is so much fun.” 

“Yeah?” Calum prompted, sounding a little nervous. Then Michael realised, he’d never explicitly spoken about his experience with guys before. Because of all the talk of dick touching and the actual cumming on each other that happened– which Michael hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since it had happened – he forgot that there might still be boundaries. 

“Yeah,” he started, suddenly shy at the silence he was met with “Sorry, is that weird to talk about?” 

“Nah,” Luke spoke from where he was curled against Ashton. The others seemed like they agreed. “how can that be weird to talk about when we are literally about to jerk each other off?” Michael laughed, the tight uneasiness in his chest dying down.

“Fair point,” Michael nodded, eyes flitting to where Ashton was swallowing nervously. Michael was suddenly eager to get his dick out and in someone else’s hand. He didn’t even care that the thought was making his dick stir. Michael sprang up, out of Calum’s lap and started unfastening his belt saying “Right then”. He probably seemed too enthusiastic but he mainly did it so the others would follow suit. 

Predictably, they did, peeling their tight jeans off their legs before regrouping on the bed. Michael was next to Ashton and he absent-mindedly reached his hand over to stroke the indents his tight jeans had left on his legs. 

“Stop, that tickles,” Ashton complained but didn’t do anything else to stop him. Ashton actually looked a bit scared, with him being more quiet and serious than usual. 

“Come on,” Luke said, pulling his boxers down his actually-5-mile-long legs. Michael was rather pleased to see that Luke wasn’t entirely soft, matching the situation Michael (and apparently Calum) were in. Michael looked over at Ashton, just to check he was okay, and caught him staring hungrily at all their dicks like he’d seen him do before. Ashton met Michael’s eye and flushed at being caught but Michael just grabbed his hand, running his thumb over it. 

“I’m doing Ash,” Michael announced, even though it was sort of obvious that those were the “teams” just from the way they were sat. Ashton had a subdued deer in headlights look going on that made Michael feel funny. He didn’t want him to feel nervous, he wanted him to just enjoy it; he could definitely make him enjoy it. 

“Okay are we all ready?” Calum spoke, getting into a position facing Luke who was smirking like he was holding back laughter. 

“Yeah,” Michael replied, facing Ashton in the same way.

“Erm, Michael. I sort of need my hand,” Ashton gestured towards where their fingers were still interlinked. Michael let go, wiping his sweaty palm on his bare leg, forgetting there were no jeans there for a second. 

“Okay, 3, 2, 1, go!” Luke half-yelled and Michael gently wrapped his hand around Ashton’s dick and, yes, this was going to be great. 

“Calum you fucking dick I so knew you were gonna do that!” Luke _did_ yell this time before dissolving into giggles. Michael turned his head and watched them both jerking the other off in the fastest possible way, and Michael started to laugh with them. 

“How did you know?!” Calum wheezed, finally slowing down his hand as he giggled.

“I don’t know, I just did,” and they were down to a leisurely jerking off pace, similar to the one Michael and Ashton had going. 

“Calum you’re very predictable,” Ashton spoke, hand clumsy around Michael’s dick. It still felt great though and Michael could tell that his hand was only clumsy due to his nerves. Nerves that Michael desperately wanted to go away. 

Michael focused, for Ashton’s sake – he needed that worried crease in his forehead to smooth out – and stopped giggling at Calum and Luke. He changed his pace to make every stroke slow and drawn out, twisting his wrist in the way most people he’d jerked off seemed to enjoy – including himself. 

“Ashton,” Michael whispered, watching the other boy’s head snap up, tearing his eyes away from where his hand was wrapped around Michael’s dick. “You know it’s just going to be down to us two at the end, don’t you?”

“Why? What do you mean?” Ashton looked confused so Michael gestured at the other two. Calum and Luke had stopped messing about and were instead panting against each other; it took them less than a minute to get that way.

“They get worked up too fast, they’ll be out in 10 minutes, maximum,” Michael explained, squeezing Ashton’s cock gently on an upstroke. He was filled with delight when Ashton’s pace faltered as he let out the tiniest of moans. Michael repeated the motion, loving the way Ashton’s breath caught in his throat. “You’d better give it your best if you want to win; Calum’s not going to be any help.”

“You’re such a cocky shit,” Ashton chuckled, gasping a little when Michael started rubbing his thumb around the head of his dick. They were both completely hard now, Michael mainly from the excitement of what was about to happen – Ashton hadn’t quite settled into it yet.

Michael looked at him, overthinking the movements of his hands. 

“Ash, relax,” Michael spoke, gently so that Luke and Calum wouldn’t overhear “It’s just me.”

“Sorry,” Ashton mumbled, fumbling even more with the pace of his fist.

“Don’t be an idiot, don’t apologise. Just, y’know, relax.”

“It’s hard, though,” Ashton said.

“I know it is, you made it do that,” Michael smirked, hoping that he could make Ashton loosen up. He laughed, so he counted that as a win. 

“Fuck off, you know that’s not what I meant. I just meant, it’s difficult to forget that we are all in a room jerking each other off. Like, it’s hot, but I can’t focus.” Michael understood, especially when Luke and Calum were practically fucking each other’s fists already. 

“C’mon Ashton, you can focus, I know you can focus.” And Michael thought back to things that had maybe got Ashton going the other two times. “You need to immerse yourself, think of the goal or some bullshit.” 

“What’s that?” Ashton was breathing heavier than before, probably because Michael was super skilled with a dick in his hand; he was well aware of that. 

“Well,” and Michael dropped his voice, pulling Ashton closer so his head was partially resting on his shoulder “the goal is that you need to make me cum before I make you cum. And if you can make me cum, I’ll cum wherever you want me to,” he paused and heard Ashton gasp “Stomach, dick… face.” He loved hearing Ashton’s breath hitch. 

Ashton’s grip on Michael’s dick was a lot more precise now, jerking him off with ambition rather than nervously fisting his hand along him. It was amazing what a few words could do. Michael let out a small breathy moan as a sudden twinge of pleasure shot up his dick.

“That’s better,” Michael supressed a groan as he spoke again.

“S’that good?” Ashton asked, voice low, even though Michael had basically just confirmed that for him.

“You have…” Michael paused to enjoy the feeling of Ashton rolling his fingers around the head of his dick in intervals between pumping his dick. “Very nice hands.” Michael looked down at the space between them and watched Ashton’s hand as it moved firmly up and down the length of Michael’s dick.   
“Thanks,” Ashton muttered, smirking a little. He seemed spurred on by the compliment and he started twisting his hand over the head of Michael’s cock every so often, rubbing his thumb over the head as he did it. 

“Fuck,” Michael mumbled, eyes fluttering shut. That felt nice, that felt _really_ nice. “You sure you’ve never done this before?” he joked, massaging the base of Ashton’s dick for a while, trying to get his own back. It was partly because he needed to keep Ashton confident and partly because it was true.

“I do have my own dick you know,” Ashton said sarcastically. Michael was pleased that the cynical edge didn’t really work with the breathiness of Ashton’s voice.

“Shut up,” Michael laughed, twisting his hand and making Ashton moan. Michael felt equal amounts turned on and cocky, especially because Luke and Calum glanced over at the noise. He just really loved making people lose control. It was probably his favourite thing. Just being able to watch the muscles in Ashton’s jaw clench, his eyes fluttering shut; it gave Michael an immense sense of power. 

Michael tightened his grip, and jerked Ashton off faster and Ashton trembled and nearly fell forwards. “ _Michael_ ,” he grunted, like he was trying to sound pissed off but couldn’t manage it with how good it felt. Michael couldn’t deny that he was getting more turned on with every movement, every sound that Ashton made. For the first time since it had started, he began to think that maybe Luke and Calum would win. 

He glanced over to them just to check how they were doing, trying to confirm his suspicions. Luke’s hand was gripping Calum’s bicep so tightly, the skin around had gone completely white. Calum’s face was buried in Luke’s neck, but his head was moving. At first, Michael was confused but then he looked at Luke’s panting face and realised that Calum was sucking on his neck. Yeah, okay. Maybe he and Ashton were safe.

“God,” Michael let slip from his mouth because, right as he realised what Calum was doing, Ashton started rubbing his free hand gently over his balls. 

Luke caught Michael’s eye and Michael was extremely confused by the smirk on his lips and his jerking head motions towards Calum. Michael furrowed his brow, trying to forget about how lovely Ashton’s huge hand felt wrapped around his dick. What the fuck was Luke gesturing at?

Michael mouthed _what?_ at him but Luke just kept jerking his head at Calum. He looked like he was trying not to laugh or something, while still panting at how good he felt. Michael was _very_ confused. Luke just shook his head, but started pulling Calum from his neck. 

Michael watched as they both looked in each other’s eyes for a moment, hands still working at each other furiously. And then, without even saying anything, they moved their heads forward at the exact same time and kissed each other. Michael almost gasped out loud, but managed not to. 

He was suddenly aware of every single movement of Ashton’s hand, feeling more sensitive than before with the added visual stimulation of two of his best friends making out with each other. 

“This entire situation is so fucked up,” Michael laughed, unable to stop the words coming from his mouth. Calum pulled back from Luke’s mouth, giggling a little. But it was barely a second before he was hungrily going back in for more, moaning loudly into Luke’s mouth. 

“I know,” Ashton murmured, voice strained. Michael turned back to look at him and his eyes were closed and his hips started to gently fuck up into Michael’s fist.

“Yeah, fuck my hand,” Michael leaned forward, speaking just so Ashton could hear. Ashton let a small moan out, hips stuttering. God, Michael’s heart was practically beating out of his chest and he was starting to lose control of his breathing. And it was mainly just because of Ashton’s reactions.

Ashton started to piston his hips faster into the tight grasp of Michael’s hand, digging his nails into Michael’s shoulder. Michael hissed at the pain, but his body was covered with goosebumps at the same time. 

He was just starting to pick up a steady rhythm when he suddenly stopped and drew himself away from Michael.

“No,” he said through clenched teeth. Michael’s eyebrows furrowed slightly with confusion, sad that the sting of Ashton’s blunt nails had left his shoulder. “It’s supposed to be a competition… you’re not getting me out that easily.” Ashton clarified but his hips were stuttering as he tried to force them to stop moving, and his chest was heaving. 

“Oh,” Michael uttered. In all honesty, he had completely forgotten about the competition element to this entire thing. That was kind of irritating because Ashton had just started to move his hand faster along Michael’s dick and it seemed unfair that he wasn’t allowed to enjoy it fully anymore. 

Michael began focusing on the rather dull pattern of the hotel wallpaper when he heard a long, trembling moan of Luke’s name coming from the right. A hot wave rushed over him; he had _never_ heard Calum sound like that in his life. Jesus Christ, he had to supress a moan of his own.

However, a small gasp escaped him when he glanced over to see Calum practically draped over Luke’s entire body, biting his neck again and fucking Luke’s hand – much faster than Ashton had been doing to Michael just a moment ago. He was still managing to awkwardly fist Luke’s dick and Luke’s stomach muscles were fluttering beautifully every so often. 

Michael looked away and pressed his forehead to Ashton’s, looking down between their bodies again to where Ashton’s cock was sliding gracefully through his hand. That was one thing Michael absolutely _loved_ about Ashton’s dick, that he’d noticed the first time they ever did this. He got so fucking wet, practically dripping with precum. Michael’s entire hand was glistening, allowing Ashton’s cock to just fly in his grasp. 

Michael had to stop looking at that as well. There wasn’t anything he _could_ look at in this room full of panting guys.

Instead, he looked into Ashton’s eyes but even then Ashton’s hooded eyelids were sort of turning him on. His jaw kept clenching and his muscles kept tensing and Michael could just tell how hard he was trying to hold back. 

“You okay?” Michael asked, voice soft. He didn’t really know why he was asking, he just felt compelled to. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Ashton panted, chest heaving with the deep breaths he was taking. His hand had started to move with less ambition against Michael’s dick now, another sign that he was concentrating very hard on not coming. Michael wanted him to let go so badly, he knew how beautiful he looked with his muscles contracting. 

“I can’t wait to see you come,” Michael let the words fall from his mouth, before he registered them in his brain properly. Ashton whined, hips stuttering against Michael, gripping onto his shoulder again for support before he regained composure. 

“Shut. Up,” Ashton warned, squeezing Michael’s dick and slowly twisting his hand up until it was focused just on the head. 

“Shit,” Michael gasped, letting out a slow shaky breath when Ashton stopped being cruel. “I wasn’t trying to get you out. I just… genuinely meant it. You honestly look so fucking hot when you come Ash.”

“Please, Michael,” Ashton whimpered again.

“Please what? Make you come?” he muttered cheekily, unable to stop himself. He earned a sharp slap against his chest at that. Which did silence him, but only because he had to grit his teeth against the hot sting. God, if they weren’t having a competition, Michael would bend over and ask Ashton to spank him. Which seemed odd seeing as though Michael had never really been hit during sex. Now he was starting to consider that perhaps he had massively overlooked a huge part of himself. 

Michael started to hear the increasingly loud sounds coming from Luke and Calum and looked over to witness what would surely be their grand finale. They both looked completely fucked, hair matted against their foreheads, sweat glistening on their chests. Luke was moaning louder than anyone in the room, occasionally letting Calum’s name slip from his lips. He also had his free hand buried in the back of Calum’s hair.

“ _Shit_ ,” Calum hissed “I’m so close.” Michael almost smirked, because he didn’t really have to say that with how painfully obvious it was. His entire body was heaving and his cock was a delicious red colour.

“Me too,” Luke panted, swallowing thickly and letting out a small series of grunts as he started fucking Calum’s hand viciously. Neither of them seemed to care who won. Then again, it wasn’t really about that, was it?

Calum was humming and twitching and chewing his lips in a way that looked painful. His entire body just seemed like it couldn’t keep still at all. 

“Gonna cum,” Calum hissed through gritted teeth and Luke was pulling his head towards his own with the hand in his hair. He started to furiously kiss Calum, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and holding it there until the first spurt of cum landed on his leg. Michael couldn’t tear his eyes away as Calum came all over Luke, whimpering and letting himself be kissed over and over. He was so transfixed that he almost missed Luke starting to come too. He only noticed because his jaw went completely slack against Calum’s and a loud moan left his throat. His entire body was trembling as his dick pulsed into Calum’s hand. 

They were both kissing each other tenderly through their orgasms and Michael started shaking with his own need to cum. His left hand had found itself at Ashton’s lower back and he started to slip it down to cup Ashton’s arse, feeling the soft flesh fill his palm. 

It felt so nice, he really just wanted to cum with his hand on Ashton’s arse; that would be lovely. He started to knead the soft flesh in his hand. Ashton started to whimper, hips twitching more frequently than before. As his hips twitched, Michael’s hand slipped too. Instead of pulling his hand back, he just let one of his fingers move further down and gently graze over Ashton’s hole.

Ashton jerked forward, in what Michael assumed to be shock. But then, he let out a wonderful strangled moan and started pumping cum all over Michael’s stomach with no warning whatsoever. His hand went slack against Michael’s dick and if it hadn’t, Michael wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from following immediately at the absolute pleasure etched across Ashton’s face. To some it might have looked ridiculous, laughable even, but Michael loved nothing more than seeing people cum. And knowing that he made Ashton lose complete control in such a private way was making his entire body feel like jelly. 

Michael jerked Ashton through his orgasm, letting his finger slowly keep circling his hole until he started shaking through the last of it. He leaned back, looking at Ashton. He was absolutely wrecked; he seemed exhausted. Michael pulled him into a strong cuddle, not even caring that he hadn’t got off yet. 

Then, Ashton sort of fell, laying his head at the end of the bed, trying to get his breathing to return to normal. Michael looked over at the other two and decided he should probably get a towel for everyone. 

He moved off the bed and stood, but then Ashton tightly gripped his hand. He took one look at the desperate gaze Ashton was directing at him, paired with how his hips were just above his face and knew exactly what he wanted. 

Michael let his hand go down to his dick, shivering at how good it felt to be touched again when he was still so hard. He started up a steady pace, working his hand over the head of his dick just like Ashton had been doing and positioned himself directly over Ashton’s face. 

He suddenly felt the touch of another person against his side and he glanced over to see a sweaty Luke stood next to him. He watched as Luke studied his face and his heart was nearly in his throat as he waited for him to lean in. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he felt the soft press of Luke’s lips against his own. They kissed slowly, a strange contrast to how fast he was jerking himself off. 

There was another mouth involved too, biting at his hips. And from how Ashton was waiting for a face-full of cum and Luke was kissing him, it must have been Calum. _Jesus Christ, Calum was biting his hips_. 

As soon as another hand started to gently cradle his balls, belonging to either Luke or Calum he wasn’t entirely sure, he felt his orgasm well up in his chest, his balls; his entire body. His eyes opened, tearing his face away from Luke lips as he aimed his cock so he was less likely to shoot off straight into Ashton’s eyes. He shivered as Luke started to sloppily kiss his neck and that was it.

A tremendous groan left him, feeling as though it began in his toes, and his orgasm hit him. His knees almost buckled but Luke was doing a great job at keeping him upright. He watched as the first jet of cum striped Ashton’s chin, also going on his chest, and the second went right across his lips. _Shit_. He got a little bit in his hair, the bed and some on his neck but, luckily, none in his eyes.

His whole body was shaking but he had to stop touching his dick before his orgasm was even properly over because he was too sensitive. He just let Luke keep kissing his neck and Calum massage his hips. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he panted, starting to slump over where he was stood. His toes had gone numb and he couldn’t even look at how fucking hot Ashton looked covered in his cum. He found himself on the bed in Luke’s lap with a nice hand running through his hair and another hand stroking his leg. It felt amazing. It was really amazing. Calum and Luke both had great hands. So did Ashton and he wasn’t touching him, but his hands were really great too. 

Everyone was great, they were all so nice. Michael’s body was just thrumming with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His legs felt like they had detached themselves and floated away from his body even though Calum was rubbing them.

Eventually, he allowed his eyes to open and he started feeling relatively normal again. Ashton was sat up next to him, wiping the cum from his face with a towel; he was smiling.

“Thank you,” he muttered, patting Michael’s stomach. 

“No problem.” Michael looked up at Luke whose face looked funny upside down. Michael told him so “Your face looks funny upside down.”

“So does yours,” he said back, smiling. Michael looked at Luke’s neck, which was quite hard to miss with how severely it was starting to bruise from where Calum had been attacking it. Michael reached up a hand and pressed down on it, hard. “Ow, you dick!” Luke yelled, swatting his hand away.

“Calum you are so brutal. I love it!” Michael enthused, looking at Calum who seemed a bit shy at the marks he had left on Luke. Michael would have been proud. And then, as though it was just something they did now, Michael pulled Luke down and kissed him twice gently on the lips. 

“We just fucking Spiderman kissed. Awesome,” Michael whispered. Luke rolled his eyes and pushed Michael off his lap. 

“Can we snuggle and sleep now?” Calum asked, even though he was already getting in the bed. 

“Yes please,” said Ashton, climbing in with him. Luke and Michael soon followed and it was a tight squeeze but they managed by pressing firmly up against each other. They all settled down, burying themselves into their small cocoon they had created, with faces in armpits and elbows in ribs. 

“So, not to brag but who’s won two times out of three?” Michael asked, breaking the silence; he couldn’t help himself. He was met with a series of exasperated sighs and groans.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” Calum said from the other side of the bed. 

“Gladly,” Michael murmured, his eyes already feeling heavy. He grasped for something to hold and found Ashton’s hand, linking it with his own. Luke’s arm was also wrapped around his waist and he found himself feeling extremely content as he drifted to sleep.


	4. Round 4 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes Michael up to talk about his worries regarding the "competition". Obviously, they don't just talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't an actual 'round' but the chapter is in two parts. part 2 will include calum and ashton also. 
> 
> this is a clemmings chapter (the story isn't a clemmings story though it's still ot4)

Michael had slept soundly for a solid week after the last round of the “competition” – if it could even be called that anymore; it was wonderful. He usually found his head spinning with all the thoughts clogged inside his brain that he never said aloud. But, no. Now he was practically asleep before his head even hit his pillow, no matter what strange room he was sleeping in. Not only that, he would sleep all night until his alarm in the morning. He couldn’t actually remember how old he was when that last happened for a week solid. 

So, when he was rudely roused from his peaceful dream about a cinema in a meadow, he was surprised and disappointed that he’d broken his streak. Then he realised that he had been woken up by a sharp prodding in his arm. 

There was a long pause before anything else happened, and he started to think that he’d made it up.

“Hey Michael,” he heard the gentle noise, as though the person was trying not to wake him up in order to wake him up. Which was just fucking stupid – only one person would be stupid enough to use that method. There was no other noise for a while and Michael, always stubborn, decided to go back to sleep. It wasn’t long before he heard it again, this time accompanied by an irritating tapping on his shoulder. “Michael.”

Michael turned around in his bed, opening his eyes slowly. It was Luke, which he already knew it was going to be, stood tall and lanky in a pair of pyjamas. He was wearing long bottoms with different superhero faces on and an old faded shirt that looked suspiciously like the one Michael had lost a few months ago.

“Is that my shirt?” Michael asked, voice thick with sleep. 

“What?” Luke furrowed his brow for a second before looking down and realising what Michael was talking about “Oh, yeah. But before you get mad remember how much you borrow everyone else’s clothes.” Luke did have a fair point, he could be very hypocritical, but Luke was also a fucking liar because Michael borrowed clothes the least out of everyone. 

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” Michael lied anyway, instead of arguing. He looked at Luke for a while, hovering weirdly round the edge of his bed “Are you getting in or what?” Why would Luke have woken Michael up at fucking 4am if he wasn’t going to get in bed with him for a cuddle?

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Luke mumbled. He was acting strange, but Michael hadn’t really noticed, or given a shit, until now because he’d not been properly awake before. He waited until Luke was in bed next to him, after Michael had pulled him closer so their legs were wrapped together, before he spoke again.

“Hey, Luke?” he whispered softly, faces a couple of inches from each other’s. 

“Yeah?” he whispered back like they were sharing secrets the same way they did when they were 14. Like when Michael told Luke he sometimes dreamt about guys and it confused him and Luke confessed that he really wanted to be in a band but he was scared people would make fun of him. 

“What’s wrong?” he questioned, rubbing his hand gently along Luke’s arm. Luke was cold compared to Michael who had been buried in his bed sheets. It made Michael think that Luke hadn’t been in his bed. He hoped he hadn’t been awake, working himself up like he used to do about shows… but Michael knew that was exactly what he’d been doing.

“What do you mean?” Luke responded and his voice seemed so small. And Michael could see how he bit his lip nervously in the dark. Michael didn’t want him to do that. He squeezed him a bit tighter.

“Something’s not right,” Michael continued, speaking matter-of-factly because he didn’t want Luke to avoid the topic. 

Luke laid still for a while in the bed and cleared his throat. He attempted to sound nonchalant when he said “Oh, dunno” but he’d always been shit at hiding his feelings. Especially from his band.

“Well, there’s definitely something, isn’t there?” Michael spoke, voice slightly louder than before. Luke was picking at his nails uncomfortably, so Michael took them both in his own hands. “Hey, you can tell me Lukey. Remember, nothing will leave this bed; it never has before. Maybe I can help.”

“I just… I can’t really explain it though. I don’t really know what it is. There’s like… a weird feeling in my chest but I can’t think why it’s there,” he paused in the dark and Michael could tell there were some words caught in his throat. “I think it’s…” Luke started again and Michael rubbed his thumb gently over Luke’s hands that were still in his own. “It’s probably something to do with the competition.”

“Okay,” Michael began, taking care to speak softly because he had an idea where this was leading and what was making Luke feel ‘weird’. Although, he had to admit he was a little surprised; Luke had always seemed like he was unbothered by what was happening. “Do you want to stop doing it?” Michael asked.

“No,” Luke said quickly and a part of Michael was selfishly relieved. 

“Why is it making you feel weird? Like, what part of it?”

“Well, I’m not sure.” Luke hummed, clearing his throat. “I just… I can’t… I can’t explain.” He was stammering which was never a good sign. Michael knew there was something particular that Luke wasn’t mentioning so he tried to pry it out of him.

“Was it the kissing?” 

Luke huffed out a nervous laugh “No, no I don’t think so,” he said “I have no problem with that.” At least he was smiling now; Michael decided to take advantage of that.

“Good ‘cause I happen to have no problem with it either.” Luke laughed. It was a bit strange being so obviously flirty with Luke rather than passing it all off as a big joke. “What about right now? Do you have a problem with it right now?”

“Hmmm,” Luke hummed, pretending to be thinking it over. Michael was glad that he was playing along “No I don’t think I do have a problem with it.”

“Well then why haven’t we been kissing since you crawled into my bed in the dead of the night? Was this your plan all along? Seduce me when my defences were down?” Michael joked.

“Shut the fuck up,” Luke smiled but before Michael could say anything else witty and hilarious, Luke kissed him.

Michael was glad that they were kissing because Luke seemed to relax a little bit; there wasn’t as much tension in his shoulders and Michael couldn’t see his eyebrows but he assumed they were no longer furrowed tightly together. Well, they were the selfless reasons, the selfish reason was that Luke was a fucking wonderful kisser. 

But Michael was a little bit worried about Luke. He’d seen something in his eyes. Something that was a little bit difficult to place but something that he’d seen in his own when he was younger. Like an inescapable pressure of something pressing down on you that you don’t want to acknowledge until it finally breaks you. He’d seen that in Luke.

He let Luke’s lips drag wetly across his own for a while until Luke started to sigh into his mouth, one of his hands stroking up and down Michael’s arm as he relaxed more. 

Then, their kissing came to a natural end and Michael pressed one last kiss to his mouth before opening his eyes. His face remained close to Luke’s, not wanting to break the bubble that had formed around them. 

“So, Luke,” Michael murmured into the hot air between them “Are you going to tell me what’s really bothering you?” Luke barely hesitated before talking.

“I’ve been having these dreams,” he murmured. Which, of course, it always fucking began with dreams.

“Okay, what sort of dreams?” Michael asked, curious even though he already had a rough idea of the direction this was going in. He wasn’t stupid.

“Like, you know. The four of us,” he paused, looking away from Michael, chewing his lip. “Maybe it _is_ the kissing? I don’t know.”

“Well, what about the kissing?” Michael pushed. Luke looked like he wanted to talk about it but he didn’t know how to go about it. His eyes kept darting away from Michael, and his bottom lip was red from how much he’d been worrying it with his teeth. 

“I think it’s just because… I don’t really know how to explain it,” he huffed out a breath. “Like, with the handjob shit, that doesn’t bother me at all.” He paused again and Michael could almost hear him thinking. “But the kissing… I wasn’t expecting that and I wasn’t expecting it to affect me so much.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I _knew_ for a fact that I was going to like getting my dick touched by Calum, y’know? That’s just like a physical response. But kissing isn’t… I guess.” He started to laugh at himself at that “Then again, I didn’t plan for how _much_ I would like Calum touching my dick. I mean, I sometimes find it hard to come from a blowjob, never mind a handjob. But… it was like, as soon as Calum wrapped his hand around me I had to stop myself from coming.” Michael’s face flushed and he was aware that his dick was certainly paying attention to the husky whisper that was Luke’s voice.   
“I preferred it to any handjob I’ve ever got from a girl,” Luke admitted, biting his lip again. Michael wanted to stop him doing that but it seemed a little inappropriate to just lean forward and kiss him now.

“Maybe it’s… I dunno because Calum had a dick himself so he knows what he’s doing?” Michael suggested. Luke looked like he was thinking over that. “Or, y’know, maybe it was just the whole situation.” Luke let out a sudden laugh at that and Michael was confused for a second.

“Oh yeah, because that’s so much better. The situation was I was locked in a room with three of my best friends, who are all guys, and we were jerking each other off to see who could make the other person cum the fastest.” 

That silenced Michael because… well, it was true. He just nodded into the quiet room, he didn't really know how to respond. Then, he thought ‘fuck it’ because he wanted to kiss Luke; he pressed several small kisses to Luke’s neck, moving round to his lips slowly. Luke pulled back from their kiss, which wasn’t long enough in Michael’s opinion. 

“This is so fucked up, isn’t it?” Luke asked, but at least he was smiling. Michael chuckled a little bit.

“Yeah,” he agreed because it really was. But he loved them all so much that he didn’t care. They were fucked up without all the weird gay sex stuff anyway.

“I knew I was fucked since it started. But especially since the second time,” Luke admitted and Michael wondered what had made his voice sound even lower.

“Why?” he whispered, matching the tone Luke’s voice had taken on, feeling the tension in the air. 

“Because I had to physically stop myself from rolling over and rubbing our dicks together,” he said, no edge of embarrassment or shame in his voice at all. Michael wondered for a second if Luke had been playing him this entire time. But, then again, he’d seen the look in his eyes and knew that was stupid of him to think. Michael swallowed, the sound too loud in the silence. 

“I would have let you.” His body felt hot all over, the snug warmth he’d felt moments before in the bed sheets was suddenly suffocating. 

“I know,” Luke whispered hotly, face almost too close to Michael’s own. “But that wasn’t the game.” Michael cursed the game. Fuck the game – he just wanted Luke to rub his dick along his own. He was about to say something cheesy along the lines of ‘we’re not playing the game now’ but Luke spoke instead.

“I can’t stop thinking about all the shit that’s happened which is why I’m having trouble sleeping. Like, it’ll take me ages to fall asleep because my brain won’t shut up. And even when I do, I keep waking up.” _Oh, yeah. That’s why Luke is in my bed in the middle of the night._ He’d almost forgotten. Well, at least they were finally getting somewhere. 

“Like what?” Michael prompted, fulfilling his job of making Luke talk. But, Luke had crowded right up against his face, pressing his body flush against Michael’s. 

“Like you coming on Ashton’s face.” His voice wobbled when he said it, a clear sign that Luke was turned on. Shit, this was going to kill Michael. 

“That _was_ hot,” Michael agreed, a smirk taking over his face “And do tell me Luke Hemmings. What did you mean when you said you keep waking up?” Michael could be a complete bastard sometimes, everyone knew that including Michael. He certainly wasn’t about to give up that title at a prime opportunity like this. 

“You already know what I mean,” Luke looked down, his voice smaller than it was before. But Michael could still hear the arousal in his voice. 

“No I don’t,” Michael teased. Their faces were a lot closer than they were before, which had happened without Michael really noticing. Luke looked up at him for a second, weighing up how to respond. Michael already knew he would play along with him; it was Luke, he always did. He couldn’t be the first person to let a joke go – although, Michael didn’t really know how much this could be called a joke.

“Surely you already know about basic anatomy.” Luke tried, smiling too.

“No, I never finished school.” Michael was just trying to keep the light mood – he didn’t want to see the look in Luke’s face from before. That and the thickness in the air was dangerous – if Luke had come to him because he was feeling vulnerable, he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. But it turned out his joke hadn’t quite elicited the response he was looking for – the tone in Michael’s voice was perhaps more flirty than he’d intended.

“Well, I wake up really hard,” Luke all but breathed against Michael’s face. _Fuck it_ , Michael thought. 

“Yeah?” he asked, matching the breathy tone. God, he could feel the heat radiating from Luke’s long body.

“Yeah.” 

“So what… what do you do? Tell me,” Michael challenged, holding his breath in case Luke shot him down. Luke looked him straight in the eye. Then, before Michael knew what was happening, he grabbed Michael’s hips and pulled them flush against his own. Michael bit back a moan – there was something about Luke taking control that really fucked with his head. “Do you touch yourself, Luke?” Michael muttered, wanting to take back some power. 

“You know I do,” Luke said, pushing his hips slightly into Michael’s, almost as if it was by accident. Maybe it was – Michael was still a bit groggy, maybe he was just reading everything about this situation wrong. He really hoped he wasn’t; that would be embarrassing.

“What do you think about?” At that question Luke blushed a little and dipped his head down, laughing lightly.

“I can’t say it,” he admitted, but he was smiling so that was okay.

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s embarrassing,” he said, meeting Michael’s eyes again, chewing at his lip. 

Michael just leaned closer, which was almost impossible with how close they already were, and whispered “I promise I won’t tell.” Luke chuckled again but was silent for a long while. Michael rubbed his thumb up and down Luke’s arm; he’d been doing it for a while but hadn’t actually noticed.

“Well,” Luke began “I think about a lot of things…” he paused to swallow “but mainly about what it would be like to um, like, y’know… what it would be like to get fucked…” He looked embarrassed but he maintained his focus on Michael’s face. Michael just thought it was _stupidly hot_. 

“…sometimes by you.” He finished and if Michael wasn’t turned on before he definitely was now. He very almost let out an audible groan at his unexpected comment and had to take a moment to gather himself before speaking. Luke was evidently waiting for Michael to say something.

“Uh,” he mumbled stupidly “Why, uh, why me?” Luke seemed to gain some confidence at Michael’s stammering reply. 

“I don’t know. Probably because you would be the most up for it, I guess.” Which Michael thought was a fair point seeing as though he would _definitely_ fuck Luke if he asked. “I think about Ash and Cal watching as well.”

“Shit,” Michael muttered unable to stop himself. 

“I dreamt about that but I woke up before anything good happened.”

“Would you like to find out what happened?” Michael whispered and Luke breathed out a ‘yes’ that just sounded like a moan. “I think we might need to build up to it, though. Get those two warmed up to the idea.” Michael teased. He could feel how hard Luke’s dick was against his leg, and at this point he knew that he could just start stroking it and Luke would be fine; he could probably do anything at this point. But he didn’t want to – he wanted to stay pressed up close to him, in this little secretive bubble. 

Michael slipped his hand down to Luke’s arse, pushing his hands beneath the waistband of Luke’s pyjamas. He gently grabbed and kneaded the flesh like he was giving him a massage before pressing a soft kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke pulled back for a moment but Michael wasn’t worried; he could tell that nothing was wrong.

“Is this alright? Doing this without Ash and Cal?” he asked, licking his lips, breath hot on Michael’s face. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Michael spoke “I mean, it’s not like we won’t tell them.” 

“Okay,” Luke nodded, which Michael took as a sign to push his pants further down his thighs, just far enough to get his cock out. Then, he pulled Luke towards him once more with the hand on his arse. Luke let out the most beautiful noise when his bare dick touched Michael’s clothed one. “Can I?” Luke rested a hand atop Michael’s boxers and Michael nodded, allowing Luke to pull them down as well.

The touch of their unclothed cocks against each other was great just because it was a moment where Michael’s brain went ‘Finally!’ and he let out a breath that he hadn’t know he was holding. Michael glanced up at Luke’s face and _knew_ that he was thinking the exact same thing. 

Michael was content to savour the moment for a few seconds more but he was jolted by Luke impatiently rocking his hips up. He giggled a little at the eagerness and Luke joined him. But Michael gladly took the hint and started to grind against Luke, pulling his arse towards him to add more pressure. And, fuck, it felt good. Luke let out the tiniest moan and leaned in to kiss Michael. Michael pulled Luke’s hips towards him again, trying to get a steady rhythm started. It was difficult when he was so turned on, focused on kissing Luke and trying not to burst out into manic laughter at the weirdness of the situation.

His hand was probably grabbing too hard at Luke’s arse but Luke didn’t seem to mind – in fact, every time Michael’s fingers pressed deeper he panted louder and bit Michael’s lips enthusiastically. It was ridiculously hot; they were so close together, barely any room to breathe, and they were so worked up, unable to even properly take off their clothes before rutting desperately against each other. 

Luke was panting unevenly into Michael’s mouth, thrusting harder against Michael like he couldn’t get enough; Michael knew the feeling. It was fucking addictive. That, and it had been far too long since Michael had felt another dick against his – it was difficult to hook up with guys privately. 

“God, I forgot how good it was to do this,” he voiced his thoughts, licking at Luke’s lips as though it was punctuation for his statement. He loved getting off this way; the impulsiveness and the desperation that went with rubbing against another guy’s dick got him so worked up. The fact that he was seeing Luke with that furious look in his eyes was just adding to it. 

They were grinding against each other so ferociously it felt like they were going to go through the floor. Michael became aware that the bed was squeaking in protest and he imagined what the bed would sound like if he was fucking Luke properly – headboard banging and all. He whined and bit down on Luke’s neck. 

“Yes,” Luke gasped, taking his hand off his waist to grasp at his hair. Michael bit back the urge to ask if he ‘liked that’ not wanting to sound _too_ porn. Luke hummed noisily as Michael bit at his neck, not too hard in case he left a hickey that was too difficult to cover up. But it didn’t matter because it still served the purpose of driving Luke crazy. 

Luke’s hand moved from Michael’s hair and grabbed hastily at the hand that was still on Luke’s arse. At first Michael didn’t know what he wanted but Luke was trying to move it somehow. Then Michael remembered something that he was angry his brain had allowed him to temporarily forget. 

“You want me to finger you?” Michael asked, muffled against Luke’s neck. Luke shivered and let out an affirmative moan. Fuck, he was so gone it was amazing. Michael let his finger stroke a few times over Luke’s hole before building up the self-control to pull himself away from Luke to grab the lube that was hidden half-heartedly at the side of his bed. Michael heard Luke take a few calming breaths as he found the tacky bottle. 

Michael turned his body back to Luke who pulled him back right where he was before as soon as he could. The pressure against his dick felt so good after the brief pause without it. Luke kissed him once, grinding his hips again.

“Go on,” he urged, voice weak. His hair was matted down with sweat and his eyes looked borderline crazed. Michael hadn’t realised quite how bad Luke wanted this. 

“Okay,” Michael agreed, not really needing to say the words but choosing to do so anyway. Michael pulled back enough so he could dribble lube onto his fingers, before pulling them together again, giving one rut for good measure – and it made Luke moan so mission accomplished. 

“Okay?” Michael repeated, a question this time. Luke nodded, jerking his hips against Michael’s, missing the friction. “Right.” Michael muttered to himself as he reached around and smoothed his wet fingers down the crack of Luke’s arse. He felt a puff of warm air as Luke sighed against him.

Michael slid his finger back and forth for a while, getting him wet. He wasn’t too worried about scaring Luke off or anything because he knew he’d definitely done this to himself before. So he wasn’t as cautious if he was doing the same thing to, say Calum for example. Although that thought was insanely hot to Michael. God, this band was destroying him. How could he be in a situation where he was actually about to put his fingers inside Luke Hemmings, actual boy wonder and sweetheart to a million people? He didn’t know but he was already addicted and it hadn’t even happened yet. 

The situation reminded Michael of what happened with Ashton when he ran his finger over his hole and made him cum and the thought was enough to send hot shivers through Michael’s body. If he wasn’t careful, _he_ was going to cum before anything else could happen. He took a deep breath and tried to forget about the blissful look on Ashton’s face when he shot all up Michael’s stomach.

His finger naturally started to dip further into Luke before Michael finally stopped teasing and pushed it inside properly. The sound that left Luke went directly to Michael’s cock and all of a sudden they were grinding against each other again. 

“Oh God,” Luke whined, and it was a wonderful sound. Michael moved his finger in and out shallowly a few times before trying to angle it deeper inside him. Luke kissed Michael, hands scrambling up his back, scratching him, like he didn’t know what to do with himself. Michael gently rocked his hips against him again, restarting the rhythm they’d achieved earlier. 

Luke was leaning back, moaning loudly into the empty room and, fuck, Michael had almost forgotten how loud he could get. He didn’t want him to shut up so he didn’t ask him to. Actually, Michael wanted everyone in the hotel to hear.

“Luke,” Michael moaned his name, almost by mistake. He flushed a little with how needy he sounded but Luke moaned right back at him so he didn’t care that much. “I nearly forgot how much you fucking loved this,” he continued, studying Luke’s reaction closely. He shivered at the words but, to Michael’s surprise, he also laughed.

“Do you know no one has ever actually done this to me before? Fuck, I’ve wanted it for so long,” He uttered, grunting when Michael’s finger slipped deeper than it had been before and their dicks collided perfectly at the same time. _Wait, what?_ Michael had just assumed that someone had slipped him a finger or two when he was getting blown or just flat out fingered him. To find out that wasn’t the case was strange and… also very fucking hot. For Michael to know that he was giving Luke something he’d wanted and never had before did something to his dick; it seemed to swell even more and jerk against Luke’s. 

He pressed his hips against Luke’s more frantically, the bed squeaking noisily again, his finger thrusting deeper and harder inside Luke’s arse. Luke let out a ridiculous whimper and Michael’s stomach felt like it was on fire.

Then, Michael realised something. He was close. He was _so_ close. In fact, he felt like he was going to come in less than a minute and he could tell that Luke wasn’t. It had hit him so fast out of nowhere but it was undeniable; his chest was heaving and his balls were tight. 

“ _Shit_ , Luke. I’m gonna come,” Michael groaned, hearing the disbelief in his own voice. Luke opened his eyes, met Michael’s and nodded rapidly, almost comically. 

“Okay, yeah,” Luke said, his own voice tight. He thrust against Michael much more purposefully, making sure that their dicks were perfectly lined up. Then, Michael felt a sharp sting as Luke slapped his hand down on his arse to bring their hips together tighter. Luke might not have meant to slap him but it turned Michael into an embarrassing, whimpering mess. 

“Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_ ,” he panted, letting out a strangled moan right at the end, hips juddering, cock jumping then, finally, cum splattering between the two of them. Michael felt like crying it felt that good. 

The second Michael got his breath back, still shaking a little, he reached between the two of them and grabbed Luke’s dick, taking a moment to enjoy the grunt that Luke let out. Luke’s cock was wet with a mix of Luke’s precum and Michael’s cum – which was unfairly hot. Michael needed this to be over before he lost his mind so he started jerking Luke off with purpose, moving the finger inside his arse again, curling it up to get the perfect angle. 

It seemed to work because Luke couldn’t keep quiet. Michael’s wrist was hurting and he couldn’t find the right rhythm which was frustrating. He withdrew his finger carefully and Luke looked at him, confused and a bit hurt. 

“Flip over,” Michael muttered, moving Luke himself when he didn’t move fast enough so he was on his back. He reached over, got some more lube, then nudged Luke’s legs wide open and straddled him. He dragged his wet hand down past Luke’s balls before gently edging it back inside him. Luke’s expression quickly changed from confusion to content. “God, you fucking love it,” Michael breathed, going back to jerking his dick. He mainly said it for his own benefit but Luke whimpered, thrashing around on the bed. 

It took Michael a while to notice that Luke was fucking his hips back down on to Michael’s hand, trying to get Michael to fuck him faster with his finger. Michael felt his dick twitch, which he didn’t really think would happen given how hard he came barely minutes ago. 

Luke let out a lewd moan that Michael thought could probably be heard from 10 doors down. Luke must have realised that it bordered on too loud and he clapped a hand over his mouth, moaning around that instead. 

“Don’t,” Michael whispered before he could stop himself. Luke met his eyes, moving his hand like it was an order – which, fuck – grasping the bed sheets instead, allowing himself to moan freely. Under normal circumstances Luke would probably tease Michael, asking him if he liked to hear him but he looked so far gone that he couldn’t do anything other than let involuntary noises escape. Or maybe he just really liked being told what to do. Michael’s brain really was going to be mush by the end of this. 

The thrusts of Luke’s hips were getting more violent, more urgent and Michael knew it would be a matter of moments before Luke was striping cum up his chest. Michael needed to see that, he needed it immediately. He curled his finger inside Luke, moving his hand across his dick with intent, rubbing his thumb over the head. They both needed it so much. 

“C’mon Luke,” a voice urged, and Michael barely registered that it was his own. He was too mesmerised by the rolling of Luke’s body and the tightening of his hole around his finger. Luke nodded, bucking his hips; Michael could practically taste how close Luke was. 

Luke was panting and his whole body heaved forwards, like he wanted to curl in on himself but Michael’s hands were stopping him. Michael felt his arse clenching around him and he watched his eyes screw together as he started to come. He whined loudly into the air, Michael working him through the twitches taking over his body and he just looked beautiful, cum shooting up his stomach.

“Fuck,” Luke mumbled, voice shaky, hand over his eyes. Michael took his hand off his dick and slowly withdrew the finger that was inside him. He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a shirt that he then wiped his hands on and attempted to clean Luke up. 

Luke’s eyes were closed and he looked like he was falling asleep. Michael just pulled the covers up to his chest, settling back onto his pillow, in the position he’d been sleeping in before Luke disturbed his sleep. 

Michael closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep, but then remembered that Luke hadn’t exactly come into his room in the dead of the night for sex. 

“Are you okay now?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Luke whispered, and Michael could tell that he meant it. “I just… I just think I needed to tell someone that I wasn’t… y’know, unaffected. Or something.” 

“No, I get it. I do.” Michael agreed with Luke was the thing, it was a bit overwhelming if he stopped to think about it. They settled into a nice silence, Michael starting to drift slightly. 

“Hey Michael,” Luke called into the quiet room, breaking the peacefulness. It was actually kind of strange, there not being jokes cracked straight after orgasms like usual.

“Yeah?” He replied, opening his eyes to look at him. He was so tired now.

“Would it be okay if you didn’t mention what I said earlier to the other two for a while? I don’t want to freak them out.” Michael smiled and moved towards him to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Of course,” he agreed, voice soft, knowing that Luke meant the thing about getting fucked while the other two watched. Michael pulled him in for a cuddle “Night, Luke.”

“Night.”

Michael fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Round 4 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum asks Michael about blowjobs, therefore blowjobs ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't really proof read this properly so i'm sorry if there are mistakes. 
> 
> come be my friend on tumblr alseeptoday.tumblr.com

It was made apparent the next time that they were all in a room together that Luke hadn’t been the only one stewing over what had been happening between them over the past week. It was also made apparent that everyone seemed to think that Michael was the expert in this matter. Which… actually seemed fair because he was the only one who openly talked about having sex with boys but it was also unfair that they assumed he was the expert in group sex with your friends. The two things were entirely different concepts.

“So, um, Michael,” Calum mumbled, eyes darting around the room, desperate not to meet with anyone’s. “You’ve… erm, you’ve sucked dick before, right?” Michael let out a sudden spluttering laugh. 

“I feel fine today, Calum thanks for asking,” Michael shook his head and chuckled. “Jesus, do I not even get to sit down anymore before I’m bombarded with questions about fucking guys?”

Calum shrugged, choosing that as his only response. Ashton was trying to look nonchalant in the corner but it wasn’t working. He and Luke were clearly waiting to see where this was going. Michael didn’t understand why they all tried so hard to still act casual when this was brought up. They could see straight through each other, so it was just pointless.

“Yes, Cal I have. What about it?” Michael responded, looking over at Ashton who had started to blush a little. Michael already had an idea where this was going. God, they were all so predictable. Ashton was looking embarrassed in the corner and Luke was acting like he wasn’t that interested in the conversation – but after the other night Michael knew that was complete bullshit. And Calum was pretending that he didn’t really care about all the talk of dicks – that he had brought up – but if he didn’t care then he wouldn’t have fucking mentioned it. Michael supposed that he was probably predictable himself; being forward and acting brash was his specialty.

“Well,” Calum hesitated, steeling himself for what he was about to say. Even though Michael already knew he was going to ask him what it was like to do it and if the guy came in his mouth or something stupid. Then he was going to get a bit turned on and then they’d all jerk each other off, probably. It was common knowledge by now. They all knew the turn it would take because they were alone, the door was locked and Calum had made sure to only approach the subject when all of this was planned out. “I was wondering if you could teach me how.” 

Oh.

Well, fuck everything he had just thought. 

Michael nearly did a comedy double take because he definitely wasn’t expecting _that_. 

“Oh,” Michael uttered, only being able to process that word in his brain for a moment. Then he laughed in shock “Yeah, of course I will.” Then a silence fell over the room. Michael’s eyes darted around, looking at the other three boys. No one was moving. No one knew what to do. This was unexpected, and it crossed a boundary. But, because they were all so stupidly predictable, Michael knew that they were all just waiting to make sure no one else thought it was weird or outrageous.

“Erm,” Michael spoke again, deciding to speak because no one else would “How, exactly?” Ashton and Luke both turned to look at Calum. He looked like he was trying to work out what to say before he said it. Michael already knew he’d planned this out in his head otherwise he wouldn’t have brought it up but it seemed like he couldn’t quite force the words out. 

“Well I,” his voice broke slightly and he paused to clear his throat. “I was thinking that maybe I could suck you off and you… um, tell me what to do?” He ended it like a question, looking far more embarrassed than before. Michael almost laughed – it was as though Calum thought he was going to be rejected, that Michael was going to _refuse a blowjob_. That was hilarious to him. 

“Okay,” Michael agreed. Then, in the same beat, he stood up and unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. Calum looked like he was about to choke on his tongue. “You do mean now, don’t you?” Michael smirked. He knew Calum was expecting a bit more of a build-up to it… Which he was obviously going to give him, he just couldn’t resist teasing him, needing to diffuse the heaviness in the air. He glanced over at Ashton who looked like his eyes were going to roll out of his head. 

Michael sat back down on the couch with his pants undone, sprawled out like he was waiting. Calum was just stood looking at him, completely frozen. When he looked like he was about to kneel down at Michael’s feet and just get to business, Michael stopped being cruel and reached forward to grab his hand. 

“C’mere,” he mumbled, pulling Calum into his lap, laughing as he did it. Then he pressed a soft kiss against Calum’s lips – which seemed okay to do since Calum had just offered to stick his dick in his mouth – making them both giggle. 

“You’re a dick, Michael,” Luke said through a laugh from the side of Michael, shaking his head. “I really thought for a moment you were just gonna throw him in at the deep end.” Michael just smirked and affectionately ruffled Calum’s hair. 

“So did I,” said Calum through a smile. 

“Nah,” Michael shook his head. “Do you want to do this now?” Michael repeated instead phrasing it like a question, not being a dick this time. Calum nodded a couple of times. It was like he was trying to act casual but Michael knew that he was really nervous. 

“Is it hard?” Calum asked, still looking worried. Michael laughed at how it sounded.

“I dunno Calum, why don’t you touch it and find out?” He smirked; he’d just never been able to pass up an opportunity to be a dick. He earned himself a light punch in the arm from that.

“You know what I mean,” Calum rolled his eyes, and yeah he did. They all probably knew that Michael was just teasing to lighten the mood. 

“It takes some getting used to,” Michael responded, honestly. He could have told Calum that it was great and so much fun and his favourite thing. But that was how Michael felt now, after some practice. His first time was a fucking mess. Partly because he was so nervous, partly because he got most of his moves from porn and partly because the person didn’t know he’d never done it before. 

“Okay,” Calum said as he nodded. He did look nervous, but he looked a bit determined as well. Michael probably looked like that his first time sucking dick as well. Then, Calum sighed deeply, closed his eyes and slipped off the couch to kneel at Michael’s feet. Well, shit. The sight of Calum on his knees had Michael breathing heavier almost instantly. 

The room was completely silent, all four of them holding their breath. Calum placed his hands on Michael’s knees, nearly making him jump in surprise. Then, it was like Calum had frozen. 

He was staring at Michael’s crotch, chest moving as he breathed. Then he took in another deep breath and muttered “okay” to himself. Michael felt like he should jump in, maybe Calum had changed his mind but felt like they would make fun of him if he didn’t follow through. Michael didn’t want Calum to do this if he didn’t want to anymore. 

“Calum, it’s okay if you’ve changed your mind,” Michael said, meeting Calum’s eyes. Calum just started shaking his head. 

“Shut up,” he murmured, a smile breaking through. Well, he might have been rude but he didn’t look as scared any more so Michael couldn’t be too angry. He looked back up at Michael with soft eyes. “I’m good.”

Calum moved his hands from Michael’s knees all the way up his thighs until they came to the top of his jeans. He pulled them down quickly and before Michael could even process it, his jeans and boxers were round his ankles. Calum took one look at Michael’s semi hard dick and smirked before moving his head into Michael’s lap, hovering just above it. 

“Tell me what to do,” he whispered, looking up at Michael which made his breath catch in his throat. His plump lips closed around the head of Michael’s cock before Michael could even begin to think of giving any kind of instruction. 

For a few seconds the only thing going through his head was _“Calum is sucking my dick, holy shit, Calum is sucking my dick what the fuck is going on?”_ until he realised the initial bravery Calum felt seemed to be wearing off. Michael put his hand down to rest gently on Calum’s head, careful not to apply any pressure, just leaving it there for comfort. 

“Yeah, that’s really good. Just take it slow and, uh, use your hand for what’s not in your mouth,” Michael stumbled over his words, them sounding awkward out loud for everyone to hear. Calum was clumsy, trying to find some sort of rhythm but failing – which was concerning to say he was a bassist. 

“You’re thinking too much, stop thinking too much about it,” Michael spoke, trying not to sound patronising. Calum scowled up at him. “Like, you’re doing fine, I mean so you don’t need to overthink it.” 

Calum pulled off, taking a breath before sucking lightly on the tip of Michael’s dick. Michael let out a heavy breath. It was clumsy, and there was probably too much saliva, but it was so surreal that Michael didn’t care at all. Then, Calum started working his mouth down his shaft, being careful not to take it too fast. Michael felt a hand grip the base of his dick as Calum started bobbing his head slowly. Michael gasped, looking down at Calum’s face.

It wasn’t that it felt amazing, or that Calum was naturally gifted at giving the best head in the world because he wasn’t – it was good but it was sloppy, which was perfectly fine by Michael. It was that it was _Calum_. The knowledge – and visual confirmation – that it was Calum with Michael’s dick in his mouth was doing things to Michael’s stomach that he didn’t expect. Which was stupid of him not to expect in hindsight – considering how caught up he got in how hot he looked every time he’d seen him jerk off. 

This was Calum, his best friend since they were kids sucking his cock after all this time. It was strange but incredibly gratifying. Something had screwed up seriously in Michael across the years… but he didn’t give a fuck because Calum was sucking his dick. 

And Calum looked fucking amazing with a dick in his mouth. More amazing than Michael had ever imagined – and he’d imagined plenty of times. His lips were so plump and swollen, as they tried to stretch around Michael’s dick. His cheeks had a pretty pink hue to them, and his eyes were watering a little bit. 

Michael let out a moan, which he didn’t really mean to. Calum looked shocked too, but pleased that he had gotten a reaction out of Michael. It seemed to give him a confidence boost because all of a sudden, he had found his rhythm. It was still sloppy, but it was great and wet and determined. Michael had completely forgotten that he was supposed to ‘instruct’ Calum. He didn’t need instruction really, he’d figured it out himself – Michael had done the same.

Michael’s cock hit the back of Calum’s throat and Michael could feel him holding back a gag. He managed to power through and keep going but his eyes were watering more than before.

“Remember to, uh, use your hand. Like, you don’t need to take in too much; it still feels good,” Michael reminded shakily. He was trying very hard to keep his cool but he was sweating. He was just so turned on. It seemed unfair because Michael had received far better blowjobs in his life and managed to keep his cool right until the end. But he could feel himself slipping. 

Calum started pumping his hand firmly to match the pace of his mouth and Michael moaned. He felt himself flush with embarrassment afterwards and he screwed his eyes shut. But even with his eyes closed he could feel the stare of three other people. It made his legs feel like jelly. He moaned again. 

Michael’s moans were giving Calum even more self-assurance and it was making it all 100 times better – or worse, Michael hadn’t really decided. He was using his tongue to lick up and down Michael’s shaft before plunging back down as far as he could and retreating to pay attention to the head of Michael’s dick. It was torturous. 

He felt another hand gently stroke and palm around his balls which was another cruel addition. Suddenly, Michael was aware that Calum had barely even got started and he already felt like he was going to burst. 

He opened his eyes and looked into Calum’s watery ones; his eyelashes sticking together. He looked beautiful with his flushed cheeks and his long fingers curled delicately at the base of Michael’s cock. Fuck, this was impossible. No matter what he did he couldn’t shake the fact that Calum was kneeling with a dick in his mouth; it was the only thought allowed in his brain, everything else was pushed away. Calum pulled off his dick, breath coming out in heavy pants. 

“’s it good?” Calum asked, voice uneven. Michael wanted to run out of the room. Instead, he cupped a hand around Calum’s soft jaw. He took a moment to shake the earnest question out of his head.

“Yeah,” he managed to say. That was all Calum needed to keep him going, and he gave Michael a few quick strokes with his hand before letting his tongue work its way around the head of his dick. Michael let out a pained whine. 

“Fuck,” Michael heard Luke mumble at his side, reminding him that the other two were still very much paying attention. It was stupid to think otherwise; he was in a band full of sex pests. 

Even though his eyes were closed, he could feel the stares of Ashton and Luke boring into him. There was nothing else to concentrate on like when they all jerked off together. There was only one thing to look at and that was Michael’s cock in Calum’s mouth. Michael’s breathing sped up, Calum’s mouth working down his dick in the best way. This was getting to be way too much. 

He knew that the other two were sat next to him, with a front row view of Calum giving his first blowjob. They would be able to see Michael’s reaction to every flick of Calum’s tongue. They’d probably be able to guess how worked up he was getting over his best mate giving him head. Maybe they were even looking to take tips to put into practice another time. 

“Shit,” Michael gasped. It was getting too much. If Michael didn’t stop Calum now, he was going to cum – too fast, too soon and in front of everyone. And Calum had started moving his hand and head with renewed enthusiasm. “Wait! Calum, stop,” Michael panted, holding Calum’s head firmly. 

Calum pulled off immediately, sitting back on his haunches. His breath was coming short too. His eyebrows were knitted together in concern and Michael felt bad for panicking him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, confusion laced through his voice. Michael rubbed a hand over his face; he was sweating. And his dick was aching. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he answered. Which was stupid, he should have lied to save himself the embarrassment. But Calum’s plump lips were still inches away from his lap. His dick was still rock hard, standing to attention between his legs. Telling the whole world that it wasn’t because it wasn’t working for him. Calum shook his head, confused. He saw Michael’s chest heaving, saw the occasional twitch in his stomach and he saw his swollen cock that hadn’t flagged one bit. Michael saw the moment it clicked in his brain and he braced himself for the embarrassment. 

“Wait!” Calum yelped “Holy shit, you were about to cum weren’t you?” Michael avoided his eyes but instead saw Luke and Ashton’s faces light up.

“Oh my God, you were,” Luke laughed and mumbled something else that Michael couldn’t hear from the blood whooshing in his head. 

“Just give me a minute,” Michael said, closing his eyes, taking a deep, shaking breath. It wasn’t his fault that Calum looked so hot and his slight exhibition kink reared its head at the wrong moment. His eyes jolted open when he felt a hand on his leg. Calum had a dirty smirk on his face that Michael knew could mean nothing good. 

“Sorry Michael. But the rules of the competition say that I can’t stop,” he gave another smirk, licked his lips and took Michael’s dick back in his mouth with no other warning. The surprise forced a moan out of Michael’s mouth. He could hear Luke and Ashton laughing but the return of the friction on his dick was very difficult to see past. God, it felt good. 

“What… what are you talking about?” He yelped, fingers digging in to the sofa “This can’t be a part of the competition when I’m the only one in the fucking running!” His voice was strained and the familiar feeling was crawling its way back.

“So you’ll win either way, surely you like that,” Ashton piped up out of nowhere, laughing while he said it. 

“Shut the fuck up, Ashton,” Michael said but it didn’t quite carry the weight desired when his voice broke halfway through. He leaned back and moaned loudly. Calum was determined now that the end was in sight, pumping Michael’s cock with new found energy. His mouth and tongue were moving rhythmically and Michael knew he was completely gone. He had to stop his hips from snapping up, because while Calum was being a dick, he didn’t want to hurt him. 

Michael’s body was hot all over and he knew he must be letting some particularly humiliating sounds escape but he didn’t care anymore. All he could focus on was the wet heat of Calum’s mouth and the fact that Calum, his friend since childhood, was about to make him cum. With Luke and Ashton watching. That was it, he was done for. 

Still, he forced himself to remember that it was Calum’s first time, no matter how much of a prick he was. And if Michael was to pride himself on one thing, it was that he was always courteous during a blowjob.

“Calum, I’m gonna come.” Michael forced the words out through gritted teeth. Calum pulled off Michael’s dick with his mouth, hand maintaining the steady pace, making Michael come in seconds. 

He was aware that he was whimpering as his dick jumped and shot cum all over Calum’s hand and his own stomach. But it was very difficult to keep his cool when he came so suddenly and so forcefully. His body twitched and he was embarrassed that three people were focusing solely on his reactions. It wasn’t like last time, because they were all kissing him, instead of being sat back with their eyes absorbing every single move of his body. He was embarrassed, but his dick ached at the thought. 

He let out one last groan and his body finally stopped. He was slumped against the back of the couch, trying to slow his breaths. 

He opened his eyes and saw Calum, lips still cruelly swollen, with his hand slightly extended from his body. The sheen of Michael’s cum obvious as Calum stared at it. Michael reached over to his left and grabbed a few tissues, handing them over to him. 

“Thanks,” Calum nodded, looking almost like he wanted to laugh. 

“How’s your jaw?” Michael smirked, remembering the first time he gave head and how much his jaw hurt after. 

“Aches a bit,” Calum laughed, shaking his head. “Surprised there was even time for an ache to set in, actually.” He added, because none of them could resist teasing each other. Luke and Ashton were being awfully quiet, not immediately jumping in to taunt Michael. Michael glanced over and saw them looking at each other intensely. Upon further inspection, Luke was steadily palming over the bulge in Ashton’s jeans. Which was… yes, good, Michael approved. 

Michael’s head turned back to Calum who was still wiping his hand. 

“Your turn?” Michael asked as he pulled his jeans back up his legs, not bothering to fasten them. Calum tried to act nonchalant but Michael knew he was pleased he hadn’t had to ask. Michael just slipped off the sofa and gestured for Calum to take his place. 

He barely had any time to sit down before Michael was unfastening his pants, pulling them down his legs and admiring his already hard cock. Michael wasn’t one to waste time and he sucked in the salty head of Calum’s dick, just as he’d done to him earlier. Calum grunted in surprise, making Michael want to smile. 

Michael started bobbing his head, taking Calum’s dick further into his mouth than Calum had managed – which shouldn’t have made Michael feel smug, seeing as though he’d had practice and Calum was a beginner. He heard a hiss as he slowly pulled off Calum’s dick just to take it back deep in his mouth, at a teasing pace. 

Calum deserved to be teased a little bit for making fun of Michael; Michael didn’t feel bad, he was probably expecting it anyway. He repeated the same motion of taking Calum’s dick deep and slow several more times before starting to move a little bit faster, trying to find a comfortable pace to keep Calum a little bit on edge.

Just as he was getting into it and starting to really find the pace he was looking for, he heard the sound of a zip to his left. He opened his eyes and glanced up, seeing Luke with his hand reaching inside Ashton’s jeans. Ashton had his head all the way back, tilted up to the ceiling. Luke leaned in and whispered something that Michael couldn’t hear, before pulling back and continuing to lazily rub Ashton’s crotch. 

The moment lasted a few more seconds before Ashton grabbed Luke’s wrist. 

“Wait,” he gasped out, head up again so Michael could clearly see the panic in his eyes. The word caught Calum’s attention and Michael felt it was appropriate to take his mouth off Calum’s cock. “Don’t you think that maybe this is, y’know… Maybe it’s going too far?” 

Michael knew that Ashton was probably right. Since when did their band go from jerking themselves off to having their dicks rammed down each other’s throats? It was a little bizarre to say to least. He had been expecting someone to say something, in the back of his mind, especially after his ‘talk’ with Luke earlier in the week. 

“Probably,” mumbled Calum but he was clearly amused (and still aroused). 

“I know but I’m being serious. No other friends do this to each other.” He hissed desperately. He didn’t sound disgusted, like he could have easily done, he just sounded confused and… scared, if Michael was being completely honest. 

“Ash, no one is expecting you to do anything you don’t want to do,” Luke said gently, smiling at Ashton. Michael just wanted to hug every single one of them because none of them had any fucking clue what they were doing – including Michael, he just had the ability to roll with it and not ask questions. 

“Yeah,” Michael agreed “If you want all this to stop then just say the word. No one’s gonna be mad at you or anything we don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Like Luke said, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Ashton gripped his hair in frustration at that. 

“But that’s the problem, isn’t it? You know as well as I fucking do that I _do_ want to do it. It just feels like we _shouldn’t_ want to do it.” He explained and Michael couldn’t help but cast a quick glance at Luke, knowing he felt the same. To be perfectly honest, he’d expected this conversation to happen sooner. But he definitely understood that had just progressed on the ‘shit you’re not supposed to do with your friends’ front – and it _was_ weird. 

“Who the fuck cares what anyone else thinks? Is anyone else here? No, they’re not.” Michael tried to reason, hoping it would help calm Ashton down. 

“Yeah I know, but… don’t you think it’s weird?” 

“Yeah, it’s weird as fuck,” Luke responded “and I really get that, I do. But we’ve always been weird as fuck so…” 

“I mean, I’ve just tried to stop thinking about it, ‘cause if you don’t think about it, it’s not weird.” Calum said, making laughter rise out of Michael’s throat before he could stop it. 

“That’s fucking stupid,” he giggled, resting his head on Calum’s knee. Which, in turn, made him realise that Calum’s dick was still in his face which only made him laugh more. Ashton gave a half-hearted chuckle which was something. Calum just punched Michael’s shoulder. 

“Okay stop,” Luke said through laughter of his own “Ashton, no one here is going to judge you. If you like the idea of one of us blowing you occasionally or whatever, no one here cares. And no one here is ever going to say anything to anyone else. And obviously if what you actually want is for all of this to end because it’s too much then that’s fine too.”

“Yeah,” Michael agreed “It’s just between us, man. You know you can trust us, I mean, I’d trust you all with anything.” Ashton was nodding and taking some deep breaths, eyes flitting from one person to the next. 

“Okay,” he mumbled finally. 

“Okay?” Michael asked. “Okay, stop or okay, keep going?” 

“Keep going.”

“Okay,” Michael nodded in understanding, hearing the tight determination in Ashton’s voice. “Now, Ash would you like for Luke to give you a wonderful blowjob?” Michael had to be lewd, he couldn’t help himself, and he wanted to test the waters. Ashton blushed but didn’t reel back or look like he was going to bolt. 

“I’m not keeping any promises on the ‘wonderful’ front,” Luke joked with a smile but still a barely noticeable edge to his voice – and Michael knew that Luke appreciated him asking Ashton on his behalf because he probably wouldn’t have been able to do it himself. 

“Alright,” Ashton answered, still looking a bit nervous. Luke’s hands steadily drifted to Ashton’s jeans, going slow as though he was trying not to spook him. He kept looking at his eyes every few seconds, clearly trying to determine if Ashton was still feeling okay. Michael’s heart swelled a little at that, the fact that Luke was taking it easy for Ashton’s sake even though Michael knew full well that Luke was probably freaking out slightly himself. 

Luke’s hands unbuttoned and unzipped Ashton’s jeans and tapped Ashton’s hips to get him to lift up as he pulled them down just enough to get to his boxers. He looked up at Ashton’s face one more time before doing the same with his underwear. 

“All good?” he asked and when he got a nod he got on the floor next to Michael. Michael watched as Luke took a steadying breath and placed one hand on Luke’s thigh. He didn’t really know why he did it, but it made him feel very warm when Luke gripped it in his right hand as he leaned forward and placed his lips around Ashton’s cock. Ashton let out a quiet hiss when Luke made contact.

Luke looked unfairly pretty as he took most of Ashton’s cock in his mouth, holding him as deep as he could before coming back up slowly. In a matter of moments, Ashton’s dick was nearly fully hard again and Luke’s lips were stretched in a way that was obscenely attractive. He looked so good with a dick in his mouth, not as much as Calum who just looked like he should have dick in his mouth at all times, but he looked _good_. Michael gave Luke’s hand a little squeeze, which to him meant ‘you’re doing a great job’. It made Luke emit a small groan in the back of his throat so Michael counted it as a success. Then he looked up at Ashton, whose eyes were half-lidded, and he was very pleased when the older boy managed to give him a tight smile.

Then he felt a finger prodding his shoulder and he looked up to see Calum waiting, fully hard. Oh yeah, he’d almost forgotten about Calum. 

He wasted no time getting back into the swing of things, taking Calum almost all the way into his throat again. He earned himself a nice moan for his efforts – which was nice because Michael wasn’t naturally talented at deep-throating by any means. He got back into the rhythm of it quite quickly, going faster than Luke was with Ashton. 

“Shit, Michael,” Calum groaned, voice low. Michael nearly flinched at the sound as it broke the quiet that had settled over them all. He was also scared of startling Ashton – which was fucking stupid, he wasn’t a dog. But Calum’s noise seemed to provoke one from Ashton as well and Michael moaned back around the fullness in his mouth. Shit, they sounded good together. Of course they did; they had always harmonised well. “Fuck.” Calum sounded amazing when he spoke in such a fucked-out tone. It made a hot shiver run through Michael. 

While Michael was very focused on sucking Calum’s dick, he was distantly aware of the slightly clumsy, wet noises coming from his left. He glanced over and saw Luke’s head bobbing faster. Michael felt oddly proud… and a bit encouraged. He sucked hard and pulled off completely with a pop before sinking down slowly, using his tongue to massage along the shaft on Calum’s cock.

“Oh my _God_ , Michael… your mouth,” Calum grunted, hips twitching upwards. Michael didn’t mind, he could take it. He let Calum thrust up into his mouth a few times before his hips settled back down again. “Your mouth feels incredible.”

Then it hit Michael. 

Calum was a talker. 

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Calum hissed and for a brief second Michael thought he had said it because it was the exact thought that entered his brain. Calum was a talker; he had not seen that coming at all. He was always the most silent person whenever they jerked off together. It set Michael’s stomach alight and his dick was trying to get hard again. “ _Michael_.” Calum had fucking _whimpered_ Michael’s name. 

“Please, Michael. Oh my God, your mouth is so wet, _fuck_ ,” Calum continued to talk, voice breathy. 

“Shit, Calum,” Ashton whispered, and it was too much if they both started. Michael heard Luke moan with a mouth full of dick. God, it sounded beautiful. 

“What?” Calum actually had the gall to act innocent. Or maybe he just genuinely didn’t realise. Michael wasn’t sure which was worse. 

“Listen to yourself, man,” replied Ashton. He sounded turned on. Michael was turned on. They were all turned on, Jesus. 

“I can’t help it, Michael’s fucking amazing. His mouth is something else, you need to feel it. He’s so hot and tight and his _tongue_ \--” Calum cut himself off with a deep groan. Michael’s eyes flicked up Calum’s (stupidly attractive) body, watching as he leaned back and panted into the air for a while as Michael just sucked for a moment around the head. Calum thrusted again, only once this time. It urged Michael to plunge back down all the way, taking in as much as he could. “Shit!” 

“Fuck,” Ashton mumbled in response, like the two of them were having a conversation with just curse words. It was hot. Ashton’s vocalisation seemed to intrigue Calum.

“What’s Luke like?” he wondered. For some reason, the two of them speaking about Luke and Michael as if they weren’t even there was getting Michael very hot and bothered. Luke let a muffled sound escape, so maybe he felt the same. 

“He’s, uh, he’s… fuck, he’s doing good,” Ashton panted, really selling that Luke was doing a good job. 

“Looks to me like he’s doing more than good. Look at you, you’re a fucking wreck,” Calum muttered, voice impossibly deep, and Michael was well on his way to being fully hard again. “You’re all sweaty and flushed and your lips are… well…” Calum stopped talking. For a long moment Michael thought Calum had chickened out of saying whatever he was about to. Instead, he heard the unmistakable sound of kissing and he moaned around Calum’s dick thinking about it. 

Michael was spurred on at the thought of Calum and Ashton kissing, head bobbing along Calum’s cock much faster, twisting his hand around the base, occasionally running down over his balls. He sucked long and deep, trying to get another wonderful sound from Calum – since Michael had always been the type of person that wanted to be the focus of everyone’s attention – and it worked rather well. Calum practically whined. His hips started bucking again, and Michael let him do it this time, trying his hardest to open his throat and let Calum use his mouth. Hopefully, Calum felt fucking honoured; he didn’t do that for just anyone. It hurt but in a good way; he knew his voice would be fucked later. 

“Ash, are you close?” Calum breathed, letting his hips snap up against Michael’s face. Michael felt kind of gross, there was spit running down his chin now but he could feel how close Calum was so he didn’t mind. 

“’M getting there,” Ashton murmured in between the sounds of their lips meeting. Calum threaded one hand in Michael’s hair, not pushing him, just gripping his hair. The more enthusiastic Michael blew Calum, the tighter his grip got in Michael’s hair. But that didn’t bother him at all – no, Michael _loved_ getting his hair pulled. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Calum breathed. “Michael, fuck. You’re so good, your mouth is so good. You’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that.” ‘That’ being, stroking just behind Calum’s balls with his free hand. Michael hummed around Calum’s prick, hoping it would get him closer. He glanced up to watch Calum moan and saw Ashton kissing Calum’s neck. 

His head was loud with the blood pounding in his head so it took him a while to realise that he couldn’t just hear Ashton and Calum. He directed his gaze to Luke who was making hurt noises in the back of his throat, whining around Ashton’s dick. With movement of his head restricted, he could just make out Luke’s palm grinding down over his clothed crotch. Michael moaned low around Calum’s dick.

“Fuck, Michael, please,” Calum whimpered. His hand tightened in Michael’s hair which was exactly what Michael had wanted since he’d put his hand in his hair. Actually, it was what he wanted to happen as soon as he got on his knees. He moaned again. 

“Michael, I-” Calum let out a long whine, pulling Michael’s hair even tighter. He had a split thought that maybe it would be weird to let him cum in his mouth, but by the time he’d considered it, Calum was already coming. His hips were twitching against his face, pushing his dick into Michael’s mouth at his own stuttered pace. Michael loved it, he just took everything Calum gave. Sometimes he wasn’t a fan of dudes cumming in his mouth but… it was Calum – which seemed to be his reasoning for everything. The thought of swallowing Calum’s cum was a bit strange, maybe bordering on too far but Michael did it anyway. He tried not to think too hard about what he’d just done. 

“Shit,” Calum panted, shaking his head. Michael’s eyes flitted from Calum to Ashton who looked almost pained. They made eye contact and all of a sudden Ashton was pushing Luke’s head off his dick, grunting into the air as he came. Cum landed on an unprepared Luke’s face. 

“Fuck, Luke I’m sorry,” Ashton breathed, body still heaving as he came. Luke swallowed, eyes locked on Ashton’s swollen dick. “Are you okay?” he asked. Of course Ashton was the type of person to check on someone else’s wellbeing mid-orgasm. 

“It’s fine,” Luke mumbled, but his voice sounded weak. Michael knew that voice. He all but slammed into Luke, kissing him. He loved the thought that Luke would be able to taste Calum’s cum in his mouth, and he replaced the hand Luke had on his cock with his own, rocking his hand against it. Luke started moaning loudly in between kisses, like he couldn’t stop himself. And, shit. That was hot. 

Luke was grinding his hips up against Michael’s palm desperately. Which was fair, if Michael knew anything about Luke it was that he would have been hard since Calum asked Michael about blowing people. His nails were clawing at Michael’s arms, probably leaving pretty red strips along them that would last a couple of days. Michael felt incredible. 

“C’mon Luke,” Michael whispered into Luke’s ear for the second time in his life for the same purpose. He could tell that Luke was close, he could tell that he was desperate to cum. He kissed Luke again, deep and dirty and kind of gross; he fucking loved it. 

Luke bit Michael’s bottom lip hard, which it hurt a lot in a great way, and Michael felt Luke’s dick jerking under his palm through his jeans as he started to come. His lip, head and arms were stinging from where he’d let his friends be rough with him and that thought was enough to send his head completely blank. He let Luke continue to squeeze him as he came in his jeans, slumping against Michael once he was done. 

“Oh my God, what the fuck,” Luke murmured, completely breathless, as though he couldn’t believe he’d had an orgasm. What an idiot. Michael stood up, legs a bit shaky – he knew he’d be pressing his fingers against the scratches on his arms until they faded. He fastened up his jeans and then fell onto the couch, sprawling himself across Calum and part of Ashton. 

“Ow! Fuck, you’re heavy,” Calum exclaimed. Michael just closed his eyes and breathed for a second, needing to sort his head out. 

“Are you alright?” Ashton asked and Michael could hear that he was hiding concern. 

“I’m great,” he responded, but his voice didn’t really work the way he wanted it to, it sounded scratchy and abused. Which it was. 

“Are you sure?” questioned Calum, running a hand through Michael’s hair. 

“Yeah, I just need a second,” Michael answered with a smile, not really knowing how to explain that he sometimes got like this if people were rough with him. His skin felt like it was going to just peel off, but in a really good way. He could still feel Luke’s hands on him and Calum’s dick in his throat. He just wanted to take it in. 

“Your lip’s bleeding,” Calum pointed out; Michael hadn’t even noticed. He dabbed at it with his hand and it wasn’t too bad. 

“Shit, is it? I’m sorry,” Luke apologised but Michael didn’t mind. He really, really fucking loved it, actually. 

“Honestly, don’t be. It was great,” he said, hoping they’d understand that he wasn’t the bad kind of overwhelmed. He opened his eyes and saw all of his band looking at him. He smiled. “I think short sleeved shirts might be out of the question for a while.” Michael started to laugh, looking down at the red marks on his arms. 

“Oh my God, Luke!” Calum exclaimed, laughing as well. He ran a finger gently over Michael’s arm, making him shiver slightly. Luke looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. 

“I loved it.” Michael stated, not wanting Luke to think he’d gone too far. Because he really hadn’t. 

“You’re lucky we don’t have a show for a few days, Michael,” Ashton pointed out, and Michael had already thought of that. 

“I wouldn’t have let Calum stick his dick down my throat so much if we had, I thought it through don’t worry.” And they all looked a little embarrassed at that. Then it was Calum’s turn to mumble an apology. “Will you all stop apologising to me? I wouldn’t have done anything I didn’t wanna do. I mean, I can take a lot more.” 

They were all silent for a little while, mulling over what Michael had just said. 

“I guess that’s good to know,” Calum teased a little, laughing as he said it “Should we keep that in mind for next time?” Michael looked up at Luke, smirking. Michael was lucky that Luke seemed to immediately understand what Michael was thinking and he gave a nod. 

“Well, next time Luke wants me to fuck him while you two watch.” Luke flushed red but didn’t hide away or anything. 

“If that’s cool with everyone,” Luke muttered. Ashton and Calum seemed shocked but they were both nodding which was a plus. “Because, you know… we were being serious when we said that you can stop this at any time, Ash.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Ashton said. And that was it. He didn’t say anything else about wanting out. 

“Hopefully next time Luke will manage to actually get his jeans off before he comes,” Calum commented playfully.

“You know what, fuck you guys. I knew as soon as it happened that you’d make fun of me for that,” Luke said but he was trying to hide a smile. 

“Well what do you expect Luke? You came in your pants right in front of us,” Ashton teased. 

“Only cos Michael made me.” 

“If Michael told you to jump of a cliff would you?” Ashton giggled, putting on his pretend mum voice.

“Shut up,” Michael said through his own laughter. Mainly because he was tired but partly because he thought it was really hot. “I don’t know about you guys but I really need a nap.” Michael announced.

“Yeah, group nap,” Calum agreed, running his hand through Michael’s hair still, which felt really nice. Michael’s dick was still a little hard but he was too tired to give a shit. He just wanted to nap with his weird band.


End file.
